The Avatar's Girlfriend
by MarySueIsDead
Summary: With her wits, courage and intellect, along with the help of some friends; this is a tale of how Asami Sato saved the Avatar and the world. Cover art by me.
1. Woman of The Year

_**The Avatar's Girlfriend**_

 _ **Written by MarySueIsDead**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Woman of The Year**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Hello, everyone! This is my first Lergernd erv Kerra fanferc. Hope you all enjoy!_

 _ **XOXOX**_

 _Dearest Korra,_

 _I have a surprise for you when you get back! You'll find it near the place where our lips first met and my heart was set ablaze by your ever longing warmth and embrace._

 _I'll be with you soon, my Fire Ferret._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Asami_

 _ **XOXOX**_

She breathed in the crisp fresh air that evaporated from the salty ocean; at one point being miles above the world would've scared her nearly to death, but now it was peaceful. The air and wind was her ally along with her large furry companion.

The past six months had been rough. After Kuvira's fall, Prince Wu had become the face of a new hope in a distraught Earth Kingdom, and of course she was still the image of promise and harmony for the entire world.

As they traveled from state to state on the Prince's Earth Kingdom Tour, it was starting to become blatantly obvious that not everyone was so keen on Wu's new selection of government. Many former members of Kuvira's disbanded army still believed that the Great Uniter was the only pure true ruler of the Earth Kingdom. The closer they got towards Ba Sing Se, the more the protests became violent as stabilizing Ba Sing Se was one of Kuvira's great achievements.

A small group of White Lotus members that trekked with the Avatar dismantled what riots pursued; threats aimed towards Wu or anyone that supported his new policies. He had their protection, along with Mako, Bolin and Korra, but it was still disheartening to her. Kuvira might have been gone, but her stain on the Earth Kingdom remained, and it would be hard to clean it, if they could at all. There were even gangs formed on Kuvira's virtue, her honor; assaults committed based off her prophecy. And the revolts continued as the campaigns started for new state governors and a presidency.

She didn't pick sides or was there to support one politician or another, she was there to help the tired people of the Earth Kingdom back on the right path from under the Great Uniter's rule. And after six months of traveling by train through the giant nation, smiling, presenting optimistic speeches, bringing supplies to the smaller neighboring states, and stopping gang violence, she needed a break.

The situation all began to weigh greatly on her. She trusted Wu, she had faith in the people of the Earth Kingdom, but maybe this was the beginning of an uphill battle. More destruction had been done, more so than she thought, and it all happened because she had been gone the past three years. But she couldn't dwell on the past, she had to figure out what she could do now, in the present. She also needed to spend time with her girlfriend, who she wrote to and called at any chance she got.

Sure, spending a glorious month together and then heading back off to her full time job as the Avatar was tough, but Asami was still a part of Team Avatar. The young woman understood that Korra had responsibilities, just like she had responsibilities as the CEO of Future Industries. Rebuilding around the new spirit portal downtown was a priority currently for the metropolis as after Kuvira's attack, the United Republic Government signed a fresh five year contract with the booming company.

Varrick and Zhu Li moved back to Zaofu so he could continue his work there as the head of Su's technology department and Asami also thought it would work out better if they were long distance business partners. Anything she would need he could ship to her on his yacht and any business meetings could be conducted on the phone or were just a blimp ride away. Korra chuckled at the memory of the young CEO muttering under her breath that if she had to tolerate him on a daily basis, she swore she'd lose it.

The Avatar knew Asami adored Republic City, as if Aang and Zuko themselves made it solely for her. But of course, she was one of its many lovers, and Korra figured the new spirit portal was kind of a gift as well, an accidental gift. A part of her was still slightly saddened she couldn't communicate with her past life; she could only imagine the look on his face if he were to see Republic City now.

The stream of light that shot up to the heavens protruded in the distance as she sat on the back of the warm bodied bison. Yue Bay coming into view as she passed through the wispy clouds, grinning at the metal and concrete landscape that she knew Asami must've been working so hard on.

She had phoned the young woman a couple days ago from the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, letting her girlfriend know she would be there in the next four days. Well, three days had passed, and she had decided to come home early to surprise her lovely companion.

Korra was also excited to see Naga, as her pet's love and comradery was also something she missed dearly. Remembering the last time she saw the polar bear dog six months ago.

 _Asami placed her hand upon the dog's head and ruffled her fur as they stood in one of the many courtyards that graced the residence. "I would love to take care of Naga while you're away, plus it gives you a reason to come back to me."_

 _Korra wasn't very amused with the comment as she crossed her arms._

 _The tall black haired woman smiled slightly. "That was a joke, Sweetie."_

 _The Avatar just sighed, walked over and kissed Asami's cheek, she lightly chided. "Not too many treats, she's getting spoiled."_

 _Asami's grin widened. "But have you seen her? When she does the puppy dog eyes I can't help but spoil her. Much like her mother." She gave a coy wink._

 _Korra shook her head and let out another restless exhale._

" _Hey." The young businesswoman placed her hand upon the shoulder of her troubled girlfriend. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, I know you're stressed and not too thrilled about the situation."_

 _The brunette bit her bottom lip and held back her oncoming tears. "I don't even want to think about how much I know I'll miss you two."_

 _Asami then wrapped her arms around the Avatar's torso and pulled her into a close and longing hug. She then looked over to the happily panting animal and nodded. "Come on Naga, get over here on this."_

The bison flew all the way to the Sato Estate; overlooking the expansive elegant architecture and many lush green yards, she beamed as she spotted a little white something running around near the back of the manor. As she descended, she found Naga in one of the courtyards galloping around with a large stick, a butler standing by to throw the branch at the polar bear dog's whim. The dog then caught whiff of a familiar scent and looked up, she started barking as the large bison came closer and landed nearby on the grass.

Korra slid down the side of her furry mount as she was then playfully assaulted by her lifelong friend. A wet thick tongue lapping her cheeks and nose as she coughed but giggled under the dog's tackle. "Gross, Naga! Haha, aww, I missed you too." Once she had enough of the sloppy greeting, she gently pushed the dog aside where Naga then proceeded to roll onto her back and wiggle around on the grass.

As the butler approached them on the yard, Korra noticed Naga's coat was shiny and soft, her nails were trimmed, and her energy fluid, as if she had been under the best care.

"Hello again, Avatar Korra. I presume your travels went well?" He welcomed professionally.

"Hello, Zhang. They were…" She hesitated for the moment but then was licked and nudged again by the energetic pet. She chuckled, "They went well, yes. Have you seen Asami?"

"Miss Sato left this morning, she has not returned. My guess would be that she's at the main office or the factories."

"Thank you, Zhang, and thank you for taking care of Naga." She said as she placed her fist into the bottom of her flat palm and bowed.

He bowed respectfully as well. "My pleasure, Ms Korra." He responded as he then made his way back to the manor.

The young woman then turned to the lounging bison and called out as a gust of air bounced her off of her feet and onto the back of the polar bear dog. "Blueberry Spicehead, think you'll be able to make it back to Air Temple Island okay?"

The large furry animal grumbled out heartily and then pushed off the grass, ascending into the sky with a flip of her wide flat tail.

Korra smiled as she watched her airbending companion fly off into the clouds until the bison was no longer in sight, the young Avatar then patted Naga's head, "Come on, girl. Let's go surprise Asami."

 _ **XOXOX**_

She decided she would wait a day or so before she went and reminisced with Tenzin and his family. Knowing full well that once Meelo and Ikki got a hold of her, they would not leave her alone for a single minute, and that would be awkward considering right now she wanted some alone time with her very missed girlfriend.

Korra remembered the time that they spent together before she left, and as marvelous and magnificent as Republic City was, due to Asami, it was the addition of the spirit portal that made it that much better.

 _Asami laid into the grass on her back as Korra laid onto her stomach beside the young engineer. They would catch each other's gaze now and then, blushing faintly at their newfound romance._

 _Asami sighed as her arms rested behind her head and her jet black hair fanned over the spirit grass. She admired an orange ribbon-bodied dragon bird spirit off into the far distance of the purple hued skyline. "I'll admit, the pain of my father's passing has been difficult. But I find peace here. With you." One of her arms left her head to find Korra's hands which were fiddling with a fuchsia colored flower that she had picked when they arrived. She tenderly intertwined her fingers with the Avatars._

 _Korra looked over to her and smiled a little sadly._

" _What's wrong?" Asami asked now concerned._

" _Just, I'm going to be gone for a while. I know it's silly but, I hope you don't fall out of...feelings for me."_

 _The lying young woman squeezed her companion's hand affectionately. "I didn't fall out of feelings for you when you were gone before, and communication is important. We have that. I'm just a ring away, and I'm going to find some nice red ink to write you letters with. Maybe some new perfume I can spritz on the pages."_

 _That made Korra's features lighten as she responded. "I really like your current perfume."_

 _Asami grinned, "Then I won't change it." She continued to stare into Korra's face as she absorbed the brunette's masculine yet gorgeous facial characteristics. "I know I spent all these years beside you, but then again a part of me still can't fathom the way you must feel about these things. Being the Avatar."_

" _I try not to always think of it as...being the Avatar. Sometimes I'm just Korra, doing her best."_

 _The young businesswoman's brow slightly furrowed into her bright green eyes as her gaze then reflected determination. Her voice became lower and firm as she responded. "I wish I could help you somehow."_

 _Korra let out a deep breath that she held in and peered over at the beautiful engineer she got to spend so much time with. She gently placed the flower behind Asami's ear and moved her body to hover over her girlfriend. Their chests pressed together warmly as Korra's spoke rather shakily. "I would probably be...dead if it weren't for Team Avatar and all our allies. You are all the Avatar just as much as me." She then smiled fondly as she stared into those dazzling emerald colored eyes. And then she said it. "You especially. I love you, Asami."_

 _Miss Sato lovingly grinned back at her adoring partner and reciprocated her feelings. "I love you, Korra." Her hand then left Korra's fingers to find her tan colored cheek so she could support it fondly and reassuringly. "I'll always be here for you and while you're away I don't want you to worry about a thing, not a single thing. Republic City is in good hands. It's the Earth Kingdom, the world that needs you now."_

 _The brunette bit her bottom lip slightly as a flutter erupted behind her chest. "What if I need you now?"_

 _Asami raised her manicured brow coyly but then her smile widened. "Now you have all of me." She retorted breathlessly as their lips closed the space between them and met in yearning._

Korra stopped by Future Industries HQ, Asami's secretary said she left early for the day. The Avatar then rode Naga to the nearby factories and warehouses when some of the workers said she had left around an hour ago.

She couldn't blame Asami for attending her day to day tasks, or the fact that she didn't let anyone know she would be coming back a day early. It was still a little frustrating, however, she recalled the last note from her girlfriend as she reached down to the seal-leather pouch that wrapped around her waist where she kept the letters. She stood there with Naga in front of one of the bustling factories as she browsed over the fragrant red ink again.

 _I have a surprise for you when you get back! You'll find it near the place where our lips first met and my heart was set ablaze by your ever longing warmth and embrace._

Korra hesitated for the moment as she then looked to her large panting dog and placed the letter back neatly into her pouch. "Come on, girl. I have an idea of where we should go next."

 _ **XOXOX**_

She rode Naga through the streets of New West Downtown as metal scaffolding graced over the unfinished buildings and spirit vines that wrapped around them. Korra faintly remembered Asami speaking to an architect that could incorporate both the modern sleek style of a leading-edge city, yet also accommodate the ancestral and spiritual remanence of those that were on this land before them. It made her fall in love with the young businesswoman even more and as she spotted the varying degrees of constructional progress, she chuckled a little to herself as mech suits were now being used to finish buildings in half the time that it usually took before the attack on Republic City.

Her blue eyes glanced up before her as the spirit portal came closer, its yellow luminescence saturating everything that resided around it, and once she reached the edge of New West Downtown and saw the sight, she gasped within her throat.

Surrounding the spirit portal had been a newly constructed park, one that was at least twice the size of central Avatar Korra Park. A wavy yet circular pathway had been carved throughout the area as most of the grass had grown back after the blast and trees and foliage had been planted. She could see citizens casually walking their pets and pushing strollers. Children were running around and playing as people also hosted picnics and gatherings with their family and friends.

She grinned to herself as she hopped off Naga and got closer to the entrance of the Park. A sign was plated in platinum with the words engraved: _New Downtown Spirit Park_.

Korra gently kissed her fingers as she then placed them upon the front of the sign as she and Naga strolled into the area.

Happiness filled her as she walked the dedicated path, the glow from the portal shimmering off the leaves of the trees and bushes that surrounded the trail and the area. A couple kids were giggling as they ran in front of her across the pathway and she looked up at an older man that had posted his kiosk of newspapers and magazines in the park.

He glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, noticed her and called out, "Hey, Wow! You the Avatar ain't cha? I used to have a permit in Korra Park, but now I sell here! Miss Sato was real nice to move my permit to this location. You know I actually met Avatar Aang when this city first got started. Ho boy, that was years ago."

"Well it's nice we get to meet again then." She responded as she then noticed one of the magazines on the shelves of his dingy cart. It was one of the few that had color. Printed in Hanzi, the title read: _**The Republic Inquirer**_ , headline: _**Asami Sato, Woman of the Year!**_ Korra curiously got closer and picked up the magazine, her eyes browsing every detail of the cover. Her heart swelled at the immaculate picture of her girlfriend. The lighting and angle of the photo had been intellectual against Asami's features, contrasting and emphasizing her cheekbones and sleek jawline. A pair of rectangular and familiar goggles covered her eyes, as her long jet black hair rested comfortably atop the broad shoulder creases of her engineer's outfit. A playful smirk graced her lips as her thick electrical glove covered her hand which supported her chin, like she had an interested yet observant thought upon her mind.

"She's quite the lady, huh? Own a Satomobile myself, 165 AG, bout' a decade old but still purrs like a tigerseal. Would never think of trading it in for a Cabbage Corp vehicle."

Korra hesitated for the moment, attempting to process everything all at once as she continued to stare at the alluring cover. "She's amazing. Um...may I purchase this from you, sir?"

He waved his hands. "Shucks, you can have it! Anything for the Avatar, besides this location has been much better for business. Enjoy, Kid!"

Korra's features brightened. "Thank you!" She responded as she then mosied throughout the park and settled down in a spot where the portal's light could illuminate each and every page that she flipped through. Naga laid down into the soft grass by her guardian and closed her eyes as she drifted off into a slumber in the peaceful park.

She was ecstatic yet somewhat perplexed. How come Asami hadn't mentioned any of this over the phone or through her letters? As she progressed through the articles she found another page with a picture of Asami on it. This time the young business woman was standing next to a long black topless Satomobile. Her attire was the same as the cover although this time her posture was beaming with pride and her arms were crossed. The fresh coat of paint glimmered on the vehicle and the tires shined as if it they had never even touched the streets. _**The 175 AG Hiroshi Roadster! Coming soon to a Satomobile Dealership near you!**_

As she continued to read she even found a couple interviews that had been done with The Republic Inquirer and Asami about Future Industries and the promising expectations of Republic City. She interestedly flipped to the next page, and this one looked like it folded out. Her feelings were captivated yet again as the folded paged revealed another picture of Asami, this time it was an aerial shot from above. As Miss Sato casually laid atop the front hood of the new onyx colored roadster, one of her legs crossed over the other with her arms comfortably placed behind her head.

Korra was currently enthralled with the alluring photo of her famous girlfriend as one of the giggling children in the park came over and placed her hands upon her knees to get a good look at the sitting Korra. She exclaimed excitedly. "See, Kazu, I told you! It is the Avatar!"

Korra glanced up and blushed, quickly folding the picture back into the magazine. "Uh...oh, hey kids." She recovered as a young boy walked over. His hair was messy along with his tunic as if he told his mother he prefered dressing himself.

"Oh, big deal, Yuko. The Avatar is old news. No one is cooler than the Metal Maiden!" He said confidently. "No offense."

Korra set the magazine aside onto the grass as she inquired. "Who's the Metal Maiden?"

The young girl sat next to Korra and smiled wide, a couple of her teeth missing. "Kazu's hero."

The boy flung his hands into the air. "She's the hero of the future! She saved me and my family from our house when it caught fire, walked right through the flames and rescued us! Can the Avatar do that?"

Korra then looked up at the youngster as he still stood above her. "Well, if I were to rescue you from a burning building, you best believe I would put those flames out with some insane water bending. Can the Metal Maiden do that?"

Kazu crossed his arms poutily. "She's a metal bender! Metal Maiden, duh."

Korra chuckled to herself at the kid's story. Deciding to play along. "Alright, well, what does she look like?"

Yuko spoke up, scooching closer to the Avatar on the grass. "Her suit is made out of platinum, but it's like a dark platinum, so maybe she dyes it? The cool older kids call her Dark Platinum, D-Plat for short."

The boy chimed in again. "Yeah, and she has a helmet too, with two green glowing eyes."

The older brunette held out her hand as she recalled and counted her fingers. "So, platinum suit, platinum helmet, glowing eyes."

" _GREEN_ glowing eyes." Kazu corrected her.

Korra giggled again softly. "Alright, well does she talk? Or she just she saves people silently?"

Yuko's face brightened as she hugged her knees. "Oh, she talks sometimes! But it sounds kind of deep and robotic, like she's using some sort of fancy voice changer. It's so mysterious!"

"Yuko, you forgot the best part! She's also an officer!"

The Avatar retorted apprehensively, still wondering if the story the kids were telling was made up or not. "A police officer?"

The younger girl squeaked in excitement. "Yup! She's the best, she keeps the city safe."

Kazu sighed irritably as he was now done humoring the Avatar. "Come on, Yuko, if we keep talking we're we're going to miss the Nuktuk re-run at the Mover Palace!"

"Oh, okay! Bye, Avatar!" she said as she stood up and brushed off her pants and the kids ran off throughout the park.

Korra watched them as they made their way towards the exit, stumped a little at the story. She never heard of any childhood tales of a Metal Maiden or D-Plat before. Shaking her head she stood up and brushed herself off as well, rousing Naga as she collected the magazine and made her way out of the park. Her stomach started to rumble as she entered the outskirts of New West Downtown again and pondered something for dinner. She glanced back down at the magazine as Naga sleepily strode beside her down the street when a flash of light in a nearby alley caught her attention.

Korra paused her stride as she watched the young teenager firebend against the brick wall in the dark alley. He looked deep in thought as his hands artistically moved and his flame scorched the wall. She assumed he wasn't trying to pick a fight with the inanimate construction, as that would've been silly. Was he defacing the property? She took a couple steps forward and called out. "Hey! What're you doing?"

The teen boy quickly looked over to her and stopped what he was doing. His eyes widened and he tripped as he then proceeded to frantically run down the alley and into the next street over. He then left her sight.

Korra rolled up her magazine and stuck it into the waistline of her loose leggings as she investigated the alley and whatever he was doing to the wall, but when she noticed the dark scorch marks against the brick, her breath got caught up in her throat.

It was in the shape of a feminine dark figure, and the eyes had been painted green.

 _ **XOXOX**_

Korra walked through the desk's of officers and detectives as she made her way through Republic CIty's Police Headquarters. Most of the officers were rather confused seeing the Avatar there, as Mako was currently protecting Wu as they traveled the Earth Kingdom, so she wasn't too surprised when she didn't get much of a greeting.

She found the door to the Chief's office and politely knocked on the door. "Hey, Beifong, it's Korra."

The voice from the other end of the door was surprised, but casual. "Korra? Come in."

Korra entered the office she had been in many times before and saw the older woman at her desk, sorting through papers. Her posture was professional and her grey curls were as firm as ever. "Avatar Korra, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, you look good, kid. Take a seat."

"Same, Chief...How's the city been?" she asked as she sat down in the seat at Beifong's large desk.

The woman continued to shuffle through the documents. "Excellent. The crime rate has gone down by forty percent in the past six months." She retorted nonchalantly.

"Forty-" Korra cleared her throat in shock. "Forty percent?"

"Yes. We have some new recruits that are very promising, and they've been influencing others to join the force."

Korra hesitated but then laughed softly to herself. "You're going to think this is silly..but some kids in the park earlier were talking about someone called _Dark Platinum_."

The Chief cooly responded. "You mean the Metal Maiden?"

"So...she's real?"

Beifong smiled slightly, something she rarely did. "She's the finest on my force."

"But…why the suit?"

The older woman shrugged indifferently. "She wishes to keep her identity a secret, and as long as she does her job, I have no problem with that."

Korra paused and a glint of curiosity sparkled in her blue eyes as she looked around the office. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "...Is she here?"

"She's doing her rounds tonight in South Central." Beifong dropped the paperwork and raised her chiseled brow. "Avatar, please tell me you're not going to go distract one of my officers."

Korra then played innocent, a little too innocent for Beifong's liking. "What? No. Oh, no. Of course not. I just...want to go say hi. You know, maybe, welcome her to the force."

"You talk to her for five minutes tops, and then no more distractions." The Chief chided as Korra's disposition became exuberant.

"Five minutes, I swear."

 _ **XOXOX**_

The dark figure slowly drove down one of the quiet streets of South Central, the modified Satomobile quietly rumbled as to not draw much attention. Usually the engine of the roadster would've ripped and roared, catching the attention of anyone from a half mile away, but thanks to insulation and diffusers, it was no louder than the mumble of a winged lemur.

The suited officer scanned the area through the green specs of her platinum helmet, not many other recruits would have volunteered to work the shift she did, mostly because this was Agni Kai turf, but she had also a platinum suit to boot. If any trouble started, she wouldn't be too worried about it. The sensors in her helmet beeped as it picked up something while she browsed the area. She slowed down the Satomobile a couple yards away from a local jewelry shop. Noticing that the viewing glass window had been broken, and a few disruptive noises came from the establishment.

She parked the vehicle and stepped out, calmly walking over as the moon shimmered off of her sleek dark suit and helmet. She designed it to be light and mobile, no extra space. It hugged her body firmly and still looked feminine despite the pointed edges she added as aesthetics to scare off any approaching antagonists. One might even say it's design was inspired by dark spirits as the glowing green eyes in the helmet, with no other defining facial characteristics, made the thugs of Republic City believe that she was about to drag them into the Realm of Koh.

The dark figure made her way silently over to the shattered window as the triad members were frantically shoving anything and everything into the bags they brought along.

She lifted up her leg and took a quiet step through the broken opening, however her foot must've crunched a piece of glass as she entered the rummaged establishment.

"Chin, you're finally here, we gotta make this quick before- aaahhh!" One of the burglars screamed as he turned around towards the entrance of the store. "D-Plat!" He hit his partner who was still shoveling rows of jewels into his sack. "I thought you said she wasn't on patrol tonight!"

The other thug gulped as he looked over and noticed the suited officer against the moonlight. The green eyes piercing into his soul. "That's what Lei said!"

The first triad member shook his hands nervously. "Look, look, well just drop the jewels, and you can pretend like we were never here."

There was hesitation between the three of them and silence filled the jewelry store.

The second gang member groaned loudly and broke the apprehension, "I'm not going back to prison!" He yelled as he lifted up his sack of gems and swung it towards the dark figure. She swiftly ducked down and closed the distance between them, pressing her palm firmly into his abdomen, an electric spark pulsing from her wrist to her fingertips.

The burglar's body shook uncontrollably for the moment as the surge knocked him unconscious and to the floor.

The first triad member whimpered as he dropped his loot to the ground and fell to his knees, immediately holding out his arms for her to cuff him.

 _ **XOXOX**_

Korra sat upon the sphere of spinning air as she browsed up and down the streets of South Central, the ball of wind propelling her motion under her criss-crossed legs when she noticed a crazy decked-out looking Satomobile up ahead. The Avatar dissipated the air when she came close, landing back upon her feet. She inspected the vehicle faintly when she heard a noise from the nearby shop and a dark figure stepped out from the window, holding a thug over each shoulder, one unconscious and one crying.

She grinned brightly and lifted up her hand to wave as she walked toward the metal bending heroine. "Hey, D-Plat!"

The suited officer stopped in her tracks as Korra came closer and the conscious Agni Kai member sobbed some more. "The Avatar's here too? Oh, can this night get any worse?"

"Beifong told me about you, says you're helping clean up Republic City." She held out her hand to greet the deputy but then realized the taller figure's arms were currently full. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to interrupt you, just kind of excited we have you on board, and I wanted to personally meet you."

D-Plat didn't respond as the Avatar's presence reflected her green scanner.

Korra awkwardly cleared her throat. "Maybe get an autograph?" She pointed to the unconscious criminal. "You- You need any help with these guys?"

The officer ignored the question and walked past the Avatar, back to the Satomobile, tossing the criminals in the back seat and buckling them so they couldn't escape.

Korra optimistically followed behind the tall deputy. "Strong silent type, huh? Well, maybe we can team up sometime? Have you ever been to Ba Sing Se? Or the North Pole? You know, I spotted your Satomobile when I was passing down the street, kind of reminds me of my girlfriend's. She's really into cars."

D-Plat got into the driver's seat of the vehicle and stared up at the hopeful brunette for a couple moments before speaking, the voice changer mimicking her words in a lower tone. "Would you like a ride? I'm heading back to the station."

"Um, yeah sure! Might be kinda nice for a change, I've been riding a bison for the past six months. You know they aren't fast but they really are comfortable." The Avatar stated as she placed her hands on the door frame and jumped into the passenger seat. Her smile widening.

The car rumbled as the engine turned over and the suited officer pulled away from the store, slowly accelerating down the street.

The silence made Korra a little uncomfortable as she continued the conversation. "So, how long have you been in this kind of work? Have you known Beifong long? Does the suit ever make you too hot or uncomfortable?"

"Good luck getting her to talk, Avatar, she's a dark spirit! Drag you right down into the Fog of Lost Souls!" The gang member exclaimed as he overheard everything.

The deputy was about to respond when she glanced into her rearview mirror, noticing three cars tailing behind them. Cars that were not there before.

Korra also looked back and jutted her thumb toward the vehicles, "Friends of yours?"

D-Plat increased the speed of the roadster down the avenue, and the perpetrators picked up their momentum as well. "Take the wheel." she stated towards the confused Avatar.

"What? But I can't drive!" Not that she wanted to argue with the suited heroine, but she really was bad at driving!

The Agni Kai member in the back seat peered back and gasped angrily. "Lei! That two timing, son of a- he used us as bait! HE USED US AS BAIT!"

"Keep your foot on the pedal." The figure stated as she got up from the driver's seat and Korra quickly fumbled over, shuffling her frantic legs downward near the pedals, hoping she was pressing the right one. D-Plat stepped over the two thugs in the back, standing onto the metal trunk of the roadster, her suit magnetizing to the alloy so she wouldn't fall off.

A couple of the passengers from the following Satomobiles leaned out the windows of the cars. One of them shouting heatedly, "This is for throwing half of my payroll in jail!"

They started bending and shooting fire at her as her platinum fingers curled into fists and she squated, punching through the air as pillars of earth immediately arose from the street in front of the pursuers, the vehicles barely missing and swerving around the bent earth as the pillars continued.

"That the best you can do!?" The same thug yelled as his driver turned sharply and he almost fell out of the window.

Korra whimpered as they were running out of road rapidly and a row of buildings soon approached; she would be able to take the turn down the adjacent boulevard, but she couldn't find the pedal for the brakes. Only the accelerator and another pedal that she assumed was connected to the shifter. She looked over at the center console of the vehicle, noticing one rod that she knew was definitely the shifter, and one next to it that was much taller and thicker. Was this a brake? "Uh…" She exclaimed back towards the trunk, "D-Plat?!"

As they sped towards the oncoming construction of apartments at the end of street, the dark figure quickly glanced back to the front of the roadster. She hastily pressed her forearms together and strained her biceps upward, a wave of rocks curled up from the ground much like a wave of water, the earth forming the shape of a crescent around the architecture and the adjacent road. She then dropped her arms to her side and expanded her platinum fingers, curling her knuckles as she applied pressure to the metal pads that scraped against the brake rotors; smoke fumed from the wheels as she rotated her forearms in a circular motion and the Satomobile started the drift towards the joining of the adjacent avenue.

Korra watched the steering wheel turn without anyone touching it; the thicker rod and shifter in the center console moved together in harmony as the engine stalled and the vehicle slowed down by a hair. She never knew anyone could drive a Satomobile while bending but that thought left her mind swiftly as she closed her eyes and the tail of the roadster with its back tires slid against the wave of rocks that the suited officer had formed against the buildings. The dark figure cut the wheel, and the engine roared back to life as the vehicle propelled them down the next road.

"Floor it!"

Korra pressed both of her feet against the accelerator pedal as hard as she could and the tires ripped through the asphalt of the ground below. "Let's stop running, I can help you fight them!" She called back, still rather scared, but it seemed like the metal bending heroine knew what she was doing.

The deputy scanned the Agni Kai vehicles, even though they were much further away. "I am not running, they are not worth my time right now." She bent her knees and her stance became firm as she thrust both her fists downward. The street that they sped over rumbled and Korra peered into the rearview mirror as she watched the earth behind them crumble into a hole that must've been a several yards deep. The gangster's cars skidded as they slammed onto their brakes, but fell into the pit anyway with a rather loud crash.

Korra continued to stare into the mirror when she felt a rigid hand upon her shoulder and she released her foot from the gas, scootching back over to the passenger side as D-Plat sat into the driver's seat.

The young Avatar was amazed as their speed decreased, yet her heart still pounded behind her chest. "You could've taken them all out, easily. AND YOU CAN DRIVE THIS THING WITH BENDING?!"

The suited officer let out a soft chuckle. "Sure, I could have. But like the Avatar, I am here to keep peace, not cause a disturbance. There are still citizens that need to wake up early for work, children who have school in the morning. I'll come back and assess the damage in a couple hours. Put the road back together." She let out another amused chortle. "And bag the thugs if they're still here, but if they're smart they won't be."

The criminal in the back which everyone had forgotten about cut through their conversation, "Who cares about them!? That was the scariest moment of my entire life!"

Korra grinned almost in awe at the dark figure, "You really care about the citizens. I wish we had one of you in each city."

"I wish we had one of you in each nation."

The brunette raised her brow curiously yet the smile resided upon her lips.

The deputy cleared her throat, "You might want to buckle up." She flipped one of the many switches on the dashboard and fire blazed out from behind the vehicle as the speed increased again.

The Satomobile zoomed through the grid of the city, the driver stalling the engine again as she drifted around corners; groups of bystanders hooping and hollering from the sidewalks as the modified roadster roared and vibrated the new and old construction of the metropolis.

Once they reached the Station, D-Plat slowed down the vehicle and laughed quietly at the now disheveled appearance of Korra's hair. Her locks were still short, but after six months of growth, the Avatar was now able to tie some of it into her recognizable pony tail.

"Sorry, It wasn't really designed for...good hair days. Unless you're wearing a helmet."

Korra chuckled in return as she pulled out her ribbon and redid her hair. "Want help with the cargo?"

The Avatar picked up the unconscious gang member while the dark figure lifted the other one out of the car, holding his arm as she led him into the entryway of the station; Naga continued to sleep soundly by the doors, unmoved by the two as they walked past.

Two officers noticed the couple as D-Plat led them to her co-worker's desk. He raised up his hand as the suited officer raised hers, and they met in a high five.

"Yo, DP, Agni Kai again?" One of them asked as he smiled at the two robbers in an amused way while the young women sat them in chairs next to his desk.

"They can't get enough." she retorted as if she were smirking. "Caught these two robbing the jewelry store on Yi Ave. Mind helping me with some of the fingerprinting and details?"

"Sure, no problem. Oh, and I think the Chief wanted to talk to you. Whenever you're ready for that." He nodded towards Korra, obviously not as thrilled as when he greeted his co-worker. "Avatar."

The dark figure turned to Korra, "Ready to receive some praise?"

The brunette chuckled for a moment as she followed the dark heroine past the desks and near the Chief's office. "I really didn't do anything. It was all you."

"You had your foot on the gas pedal that whole time. I can't bend gasoline into the engine. Give yourself some credit." She playfully retorted as they entered Beifong's office, the Chief was sitting, but then as she noticed the two women in the same room, she stood up and smiled.

"Ah, Korra I see you've met my best. I thought we agreed on five minutes?"

Korra sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Attempting to change the subject. "I don't know where you found her but she's incredible! I've never seen anyone bend like she does."

The suited officer spoke to her again. "Are you going to stick around for a while?"

"Actually, I'd love to, but I'm sorry I can't. I was going to surprise my girlfriend tonight for a late dinner. She should be home by now. But I'll um...I'll see you around?" She asked as she held out her hand.

D-Plat hesitated for the moment then calmly took the Avatar's hand and shook it firmly.

Korra blushed and took a couple steps backwards. "Sorry...uh, Chief. I'll see you guys later." She said as she awkwardly found the handle of the office door and exited. The deputy then looked back to Beifong who had a rather wily grin plastered upon her lips.

"Looks like your shift has been cut short, Metal Maiden."

The figure stated rather confidently. "The Hiroshi Roadster is ten times faster than Naga, Chief."

Lin just chuckled to herself and shook her head, sitting back down at her desk. "You're dismissed, Sato."


	2. Normal

_**The Avatar's Girlfriend**_

 _ **Written by MarySueIsDead**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Normal**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _If you aren't following this fic, then what are you waiting for? It's adorable!_

 _ **XOXOX**_

Asami took the highway to the north part of the metropolis, as she assumed Korra would be taking the main streets with Naga. She knew the city like the back of her hand, and she could get home usually within seven minutes. After all, she was a cop; a flip of a switch and her siren would separate the cars in front of her, allowing her to shave off seconds, even minutes. And it also helped that Beifong said she would send someone out to fix the damage to the road from the earlier altercation.

When she finally arrived at the entrance of the large Sato Estate, she rounded the mansion and took the pathway towards the back of the residence, where her father's old workroom resided. Once she got to the detached structure, she curled her fingers and lifted up her hand; the large metal sliding of the warehouse moving upwards as it retracted and rolled onto a rail system that led inside, allowing her to drive the vehicle into the large open space. When she parked the roadster and got out, she grasped the metal sliding again with her bending, descending it back into its default position.

She would usually bend back the metal floor and lower the vehicle down into her father's secret tunnels under the warehouse, but she didn't have much time, so she hastily grabbed an old tarp she had rolled up in the corner of the room and threw it over the modified Satomobile.

The young woman walked over to a single gas burner she had residing on one of the benches in the workroom. She turned it on as she then took a nearby pot and that had already been filled with water. An open container sat next to it, as she grabbed a tea bag from the box, placed it into the liquid and then situated the kettle over the burner.

Asami drew in a deep breath as her tea started to brew and then took off the helmet, resting it on the workbench. Her hair had been cut much shorter than when she last saw Korra six months ago. She tried to wear the helmet with her longer hair, tucking it and trying to hide it into places took too much time. And wearing it in a bun made it so she couldn't fit the gear over her head. So she cut it to around shoulder length. It was just hair, if she ever wanted to she could grow it longer in the future. But she did hope Korra would like it.

She then started to undo the little clasps and buckles that held the suit around her form. She designed them to sit much like seams on a tunic.

" _You want my what for what?" Beifong explained as she couldn't believe what her ears were hearing._

 _Asami stood there in the Chief's office at the police station, wearing one of her black and dark red business suits. She had a couple folders filled with important documents tucked under her arm. "I understand if it sounds very invasive, but you will be well compensated for your time and efforts."_

 _The older woman crossed her arms stiffly and paced back and forth by her desk. "If you were anyone else, I'd kick you right out of this office with a swift boulder to the rear." She then hesitated and inhaled roughly. "But I trust you, kid. You do more for this city than Aang ever did… And I respect that." She nodded and sat back down at her desk as she tried to calm her nerves. "Just tell me the time and the place."_

 _It was a couple days later that Beifong arrived at the warehouse at the back of the Sato Estate. She entered the side door with an awkward posture. She was out of her uniform and dressed in a leather jacket and a pair of casual slacks._

 _Asami looked up from the medical supplies on her bench and grinned. "Chief, I'm so happy you could make it, please, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable." She said as she gestured to a sofa she had brought into the workroom from her study. A nightstand resided next to it with a plate of snacks. "I made tea, and there are some seaweed crackers along with some fruit that you can eat if you start to feel weak or ill."_

 _The older woman cautiously walked over and slipped out of her jacket, revealing her sleeveless white tunic. She sat down on the sofa when she finally spoke up, "Can I ask you something?"_

 _The CEO glanced over for the moment as she slipped on a pair of gloves. "Of course, ask away. I want you to be comfortable with the procedure."_

 _Lin tapped her fingers on her thighs as she browsed around the area. There were various sorts of tools and large equipment, but the space looked organized and clean . "Why are you doing this?"_

 _The engineer then turned around with a metal tray in her hands. She had an IV with several small cylinders for collecting samples on the plate as she walked over and set it atop the nightstand. "Well, it may sound kind of crazy, but I'm actually doing it for love." She crouched down by the woman's forearm which was now on the sofa armrest. "May I?"_

 _The Chief nodded and she smirked. "You're going to do something with my blood for love?" Beifong then winced as Asami gently entered the needle of the IV through the crevice below her bicep._

 _The young businesswoman chuckled cordially. "Something like that. I'll show you once I'm done with this sample." The little cylinder filled with blood and when it was full, she closed the IV line and set the sample upon the metal tray._

 _Asami then stood up, walking over to a tall bookcase against the wall in the workroom, and went to the side of it. It had tiny wheels on the bottom, and as she pushed it aside, there was a rectangular indentation in the wall behind it; revealing a suit of platinum armor._

" _What's that?"_

" _Well, the plan is, once I have enough blood, and I stream it through this suit; I should be able to bend essentially what you can bend."_

 _Beifong took a sip of the tea on the nightstand but instantly choked on it in response to Miss Sato's words. "You're joking right?"_

 _Asami made her way back over to the side of the sofa as she prepared to collect more blood. "Oh, it seemed impossible for a while, but the more Varrick and I studied the spirit vines, the more the impossible started to seem possible."_

 _The older woman was immediately concerned. "There's spirit vines in that thing?"_

 _The CEO reassured her guest by placing her hand upon the Chief's wrist. "A twig. Don't worry it won't destroy the city." She gave a light hearted smile._

 _Beifong was still apprehensive, "I've just...never heard of anything like that."_

" _Well, that's because it's the first of it's kind." Asami stated as she filled up the next cylinder. Her tone deepened. "One of the things that dwells on my mind though is...I don't think the world is ready for this kind of tech. And that's a big responsibility."_

" _You got that right."_

" _Which is why, I will study the prototype on myself."_

 _The Chief raised a sceptical brow. "What about Varrick?"_

" _I designed the suit, and he built it. I told him it was a prototype for a new mech tank. He didn't need to know all the details. The last thing the world needs is a bending Varrick." She said jokingly._

 _Beifong slightly chuckled at that. "So you're doing this for love, huh?"_

" _I am dating the Avatar, and I'm in love with Korra. A mere nonbender cannot stand up to the trials she faces." Asami responded as she looked up at the grey haired chief and started another sample._

" _You have before."_

" _True. But I was always secretly wishing I could've done more. Much more."_

 _The older woman reached over and grabbed a seaweed cracker to snack on. "You set your expectations incredibly high for yourself, Sato."_

 _The engineer grinned pleasantly and consoled her guest. "I am just going to take a couple more ounces, and then we can continue the session next week."_

 _The Chief nodded as silence mostly filled the workroom; a faint hum lingered as some of the equipment around the area powered the engineer's tools._

 _The young dark haired woman was focused on the procedure when Beifong finally spoke up and her voice was rather cumbersome. "I don't know if this means anything but um...if you were my kid, I'd be immensely proud. I know what it feels like...to be completely severed from your family. To feel...betrayed."_

" _Is that why you agreed to this?"_

" _Maybe. Maybe there's some...sentimental part left in this heart of stone. My work...I um- I pushed myself into the throws of my career and away from my loved ones...it left me bitter. All I'm saying is, I'm here if you need to talk, kid, or well, have someone listen. Or if you just want to get a drink after a hard day's work."_

 _Asami smiled genuinely. "Thank you. I appreciate that, it means alot to me. I would still like to pay you for your time."_

" _Keep the money, just don't end up doing anything too crazy with my blood, okay?" The older woman scoffed as she took another cracker._

 _The engineer took in a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you...Lin."_

 _The Chief mildly blushed as she nibbled on the edge of the seaweed. "Sure thing."_

The design was tricky, but she had been drawing up blueprints since Harmonic Convergence. She would have to keep the thin armor intact due to the small tubes that held Beifong's blood, so detachable parts would be out of the question. She would also need a way to comfortably attach the installed micro needles to her acupoints, opening up her chi pathways and extending them into the suit, so slipping into something would also be out. Her solution was hinges and buckles welded to the seams. She would be able to get in and out of the suit within a five minute time frame, the tubes would stay intact, and the needles would be able to hit her chi acupoints correctly.

There was also the issue of keeping Lin's blood out of stagnation for too long, then the blood would become useless. She was pretty sure the Chief wasn't available for weekly sessions of withdrawals.

The solution was simple, spirit vine, which helped solved a lot of problems. It was an unlimited source of energy, and it fueled the small pump she had in the suit which kept the blood flowing. Now a whole branch would've been too much, so to make sure there was little error as possible, she used a twig or a shaving of bark. Theory was, the spirit vine also helped open her chi channels and extend into Lin's, practically becoming one. And after testing her prototype, it turned out her theory had been correct.

All those nights of restless reading about chi in the Sato study; if Amon could block pathways, who was to say they couldn't be opened and extended, even enhanced by spirit vines? Spirit vine technology was still very new, and a bill was being written about making the technology entirely illegal since Kuvira's attack. But until then, she performed tests on a smaller scale and so far there were minimal side effects. Mostly the exhaustion of her physical form for an hour or two when she took off the suit. She also noticed on days when she wore the armor for more than eight hours or so, that she would start to receive rather angry and bitter thoughts about Tenzin. She wouldn't be able to relive or remember what Beifong had gone through in the past with the airbender, but she could vividly feel the aftermath. And that made her curious.

Asami felt the energy leave her as she finished unlocking the final clasp and stumbled out of the armor. It firmly stood there in the warehouse, the micro needles now exposed as the plates of the suit hinged wide open. She slowly walked over to the gas burner and took the pot off, pouring herself a cup of the chi enhanced tea. She sat down in a nearby chair at the bench. As she drank the tea calmly yet in big gulps, she pulled out one of the drawers under the shelving; it was filled messily with documents and she shuffled through them before finding a drawing she had sketched also after Harmonic Convergence. It was of the Tree of Time.

She was nearly done with the tea when the side door of the warehouse opened, and Zhang's presence came into view. "Early night, Miss Sato?"

Asami slowly set the drawing back into the drawer and closed it. "We'll be expecting a visitor soon. Would you mind stalling her for a bit? I'd like to start a shower before she arrives." She said as she achingly stood up from the comfort of the chair.

He bowed respectfully. "Of course, Miss Sato." Then left quietly.

The young woman walked over to the side door and turned off the lights in the workroom, exiting and locking the knob. She rubbed her sore neck as she made her way through the courtyard to the back of the manor with just the luminescence of the moon. She was excited to to see Korra again. To feel her heart quiver again under the Avatar's strong and yielding embrace.

Why didn't she tell her girlfriend? Well, she had her reasons. What if Korra didn't approve of her use of the spirit vines? What if they did become illegal and then the Avatar would be in the situation of possibly putting her partner in jail; or even, what if the court and jury saw the technology as a form of bloodbending? The ' _what if's'_ raced through her mind. She didn't want to lose Korra, but still, she wanted to help the young Avatar. She wanted to do more.

She had Lin's support, maybe one day when Korra did find out, it could be eased over. But then again she had to constantly confront the fact that she was lying to the love of her life.

 _Asami took in a deep breath as the needles touched her acupoints and she attached the last clasp of the dark suit. The only thing left was to connect the spirit vine which was held in a small platinum coated dish. She had already wired the positive and negative terminals, much like a battery, all she would have to do is secure it to the matching indentation on her shoulder, where she could then thread it in, it would settle with a click, and the energy would be transferred throughout the suit._

 _Beifong stood there with her in the warehouse, a bit nervous. "Shouldn't we have a medic here in case something goes wrong?"_

 _The CEO smiled at the little dish, all her years of planning and designing would either be fruitful or disappointing. Either way, she was excited. "Some things in life you just can't prepare yourself for, Lin."_

 _The dark haired woman placed the dish over the indentation on her shoulder and proceeded to twist it in. The anticipation was crushing until they both heard the click, and the slight hum of the pump pulsing the Chief's blood._

 _The engineer stood there for the moment, fine until Beifong could visually see the veins on the young woman's forehead swell._

 _Her facial features cringed as every muscle in her being clenched with the surge of energy; she groaned faintly as she fell to her knees. Lin rushed over to help when Asami placed her hand up, she let out a subtle moan again. "I'm fine."_

 _The older woman still crouched down incase she was needed. "How do you feel, kid?"_

 _The businesswoman inhaled, her breathing magnified. "Like I can move mountains." She strained herself as she stood up. The Chief wrapped the engineer's arm over her shoulders without being asked as Asami leaned upon her for support while she got used to the power that now flooded her body. "Let's go to the courtyard."_

 _They made their way just outside the workroom when the young woman finally started to walk on her own. She exhaled profoundly . "Let's test it, I'll walk a couple yards away and you can throw something at me."_

 _Beifong just placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. Not quite comfortable with the whole situation just yet. She would go easy, very easy on the CEO. The Chief lifted her leg to then stomp it in the ground, a slab of rock emerged upwards from the earth and with a swift tornado kick, the slab traveled quickly towards Asami._

 _Her heart raced as she attempted to remember all the pro-bending matches she'd seen since she was a young girl. Her forearms flew up to protect her face but the fierce speed of the gravel never made contact, and as she slowly lowered her arms, the rock's destination had been halted. It hovered there mere centimeters away from her chest._

 _Lin's eyes widened as Asami hesitantly moved her palm underneath the slab. She curiously twirled her fingers as the rock turned and corresponded with the motions._

" _Wow." The grey haired woman said breathlessly as she walked over and inspected as well._

 _Asami's grin intensified as she then closed her fist tightly and the slab separated into a bunch of floating pebbles._

 _The Chief shook her head again. "And here I thought I've seen everything." She admirably nudged the young engineer and nodded with a smirk. "We'll make a Beifong out of you yet, kid."_

 _ **XOXOX**_

Korra sat patiently on the elegant chaise lounge couch in the parlor. She was told by Zhang that Asami was taking a shower and would be down shortly. A fire had been lit in the furnace of the large comfortable space, which glowed against the pages of the magazine that she re-read. Naga rested by the fireplace when she heard a faint noise and her ears rose; her attention directed towards the archway that led out to the foyer.

The brunette curiously looked as well and set aside the magazine as the dark figure came closer and was illuminated by the flame, revealing the most enchanting woman she'd ever seen.

Asami had been wearing a familiar fuchsia colored nightgown made of the finest silk. The blaze radiated off her cheekbones and sleek jawline, it also glistened within her damp black hair. "Korra? Oh my goodness, I didn't know you were arriving a day early. Sweetie, if you told me I would've been home sooner."

Naga barked happily as the Avatar got up from the furniture and jogged over to her girlfriend, lifting the young woman up and twirled her around joyfully. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Asami placed her hands delicately on Korra's cheeks and their lips met in eager and mutual devotion for several moments before the Avatar pulled away to gaze up into engineer's face. "You cut your hair! I love it!"

The dark haired woman chuckled softly. "And you grew yours out."

Korra set her taller companion down and placed her hands upon her shoulders and arms. "And your muscles! Have you been working out?"

Asami laughed again as they walked over and sat down on the pleasant lounger. "I hit up a couple sites during the day, and you know construction workers, all they want to do is have belching contests and lifting contests, so, it's only fair if I join in sometimes." She winked at her attentive partner. "What kind of CEO would I be if I didn't sit with my employees and have an arm wrestling match once in awhile?" A small smirk graced her lips. "Actually, you'd probably love it." She then leaned back and her hand touched the publication the brunette had been reading. She curiously brought it up and let out another gentle giggle. "Wow, they took this picture months ago. I can't believe they used it as the cover."

Korra scooted closer to her lovely girlfriend on the furniture excitedly. "You never told me that you were on a magazine or dubbed Republic City's woman of the year!"

The businesswoman grinned politely and affectionately placed her hand upon the Avatar's cheek. "I wanted you to focus on what you had to focus on."

The brunette inched her face closer, "Well, now my focus is entirely on you." She said as she kissed her missed girlfriend again, deeper this time as she leaned forward and Asami calmly fell back onto the cushion and arm of the lounger. The engineer had a few moments to tangle her fingers within Korra's hair as the Avatar then pulled away to lift Asami's legs onto her lap and she started kneading her thumbs within the young woman's feet. "Tell me everything you've been up to!"

The engineer let out a deep exhale at the pleasure that now coursed through her heels. "Oh, wow...um…" She closed her eyes and attempted to find her voice again. Apparently she really needed this. She spoke breathlessly. "Well, did you see your surprise?"

Korra nodded cheerfully. "I did! I love it. It's an amazing park."

"And of course you saw the roadster."

"Yeah! It looks incredible! I can't wait for you to take me for a spin in it!"

Asami closed her eyes as her companion massaged the arch of her foot and she chuckled to herself as she recalled the night's events.

The brunette spoke up again, "Oh, speaking of cars, have you heard of the Metal Maiden?"

"The officer?"

"Yeah! You guys should get together. She has this insane Satomobile, it's probably just as fast as an Earth Kingdom tram."

The CEO grinned at her giddy partner, "I've met her once or twice. Her metal bending skills are pretty out there."

"Yeah! She could actually drive the Satomobile with bending!"

Asami raised her brow coyly. "That's a new one. You think she'd want to be a Satomobile spokeswoman? Could be good for business." She winked at Korra playfully then nuzzled her head deeper into the cushion as the Avatar continued to pamper her feet. She let out a blissful yet fatigued sigh.

Korra just stared at her and smiled to herself for a couple moments before quietly asking, "Babe, are you tired? Let's get you to bed." She then gently set the young woman's heels back onto the ground and stood up.

The engineer rustled from her almost-slumber and tiredly responded, "No, no. I want to hear all about your travels in the Earth Kingdom."

"Come on." The Avatar affectionately stated as she tenderly took Asami's arms and wrapped them around her neck. She then scooped up the young woman and supported her by placing her forearms under her companion's bottom. The engineer snugged her arms around Korra's head as she rested her own upon the brunette's shoulder while she carried her out of the parlor and to the staircase.

As Korra ascended the staircase and made her way through the Sato Estate to Asami's bedroom, she imagined a long time ago that Hiroshi had to do this quite often when his daughter would read in the parlor or study and fall asleep with a book on her chest.

When they got to the vast and tasteful bedroom, the Avatar gently laid her down onto the soft mattress and proceeded to tuck her in.

The dark haired woman sleepily smiled and mumbled out softly. "I missed you...more than anything."

Korra bent down to kiss her forehead. "I missed you. Like the ocean misses the moon when the sun is out." She said as she started to take off her long fingerless gloves and pulled the water tribe hair tie out from her locks.

Asami watched her girlfriend undress as she quietly mentioned again. "You want to hear something silly?"

"Um, duh." The brunette playfully responded as she then pulled off her boots.

"For the past couple months I've been having this dream of...touching the bottom of the ocean. The darkest depths."

The Avatar then pulled down her leggings. "You mean like...holding your breath? Or having an oxygen bubble around your head? Or...a scuba suit?

The businesswoman shook her head and held out her hand. "I float on the surface and bend it right to the tips of my fingers."

Korra removed her tunic then rounded the bed to join her girlfriend. She leaned her head upon her propped up arm as she got comfortable and laid close to her partner. "I don't think that's silly. You strive to do things no one's ever done." She smiled wide at the young engineer as she then laid her head upon Asami's chest and nestled into it. "I'm so lucky."

"So am I."

"You know, Kyoshi separated the earth and created an entire island. Roku was able to erupt a volcano; Zaheer could fly, and he wasn't even an Avatar!"

The engineer laughed as she then started to play with Korra's hair. "I can't even bend."

The Avatar shrugged as she placed her palm upon Asami's abdomen. "I'm just saying, it's possible."

The dark haired woman then lightly changed the subject. "So, I have moved all my appointments for this week, and I am completely yours. What would you like to do, my love?"

The brunette laughed as she lifted her head and gazed into her companion's green eyes again. "Well, it's going to sound silly."

"Lay it on me. Apparently we're both silly."

"You ever wonder what it'd be like to be normal for a day. Or a week?"

"Normal?" she questioned, as if the thought rarely entered her mind.

"Think about it, where would I be if currently I wasn't the Avatar? You weren't the CEO of Future Industries?"

Asami smiled and twirled her finger around one of her girlfriend's stray locks. "You'd probably be in the South Pole, and...if my parents were still alive...I'd probably be attending Ba Sing Se University. They have a great engineer program there."

"You want to go to the South Pole? Like normal girlfriends? We could...go penguin sledding?"

The CEO laughed graciously, "Well, the South Pole is a good two days by blimp, and the North Pole is around three hours away."

"Hmm, good thought. North Pole sounds good, on one condition."

The engineer gave her a questioning look.

"Can I please not have to talk or hang out with my cousins?"

Asami chuckled again and kissed Korra on the tip of her nose. "Sounds perfect."

 _ **XOXOX**_

The next day the brunette went over to her partner's closet, where she had a couple of her garments hung up in case she spent the night. She had to admit the expansive attire of dark red and black was a little amusing against her small selection of blue tunics, white fur and seal-leather.

Asami giggled as the Avatar dressed her in the warm attire from the large closet. "Now I don't want you to get too cold." She said as the young engineer's face started to get buried under the white fur of the thick indigo coat.

"I'll be fine. I've been to the North Pole before, ya little otterpenguin!" She smiled to herself as Korra placed her hands together and cooed at the sight of her girlfriend in her clothes.

"Aww, now don't you just look like the prettiest Water Tribe girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"Prettier than Princess Yue?"

The Avatar hesitated for the moment at the question, checked outside the window at the morning daylight and lowered her voice. " _Yes."_ She whispered. " _Although I don't know if I can say that at night time. It might hurt her feelings."_

Asami rolled her eyes and coyly punched Korra on the shoulder.

Once they packed their bags of clothes, yuans and snacks, they headed towards the Future Industries blimp which resided at one of CEO's nearby factories.

The ride was only a couple hours like the businesswoman had mentioned, and they were able to get in a couple Pai Sho games before they arrived at the Northern Water Tribe. They signed into the Inn that Asami had reserved that morning and Korra gleefully carried all their heavy bags as they made their way to the fancy suite, which included a large tub in the middle of the room for bathing or for hot tub leisure.

Throughout the week they attempted to leave the suite between sessions of passionate and playful love making. The couple went to a couple movers shows, out to eat at an authentic Water Tribe cuisine restaurant. And when they were tired for the day, the engineer would read a few of the novels she brought aloud as the Avatar would rest with her head in the crook of her partner's neck.

They tried being as normal as possible. However there were moments, like when Asami thought the hot tub just wasn't warm enough due to the cold surroundings. The brunette would chuckle and sit in the bath with her, bending heat from her palms to make the water bubble and rise in temperature.

"Isn't this cheating?"

"Shhhh…" The dark haired woman would mumble as she would sink further into the bubbles.

The also attended the annual Moon Festival, which was dedicated and named in honor of Princess Yue, not to be confused with the New Moon Celebration which was celebrated before the Hundred Year War.

The CEO linked her arm with her girlfriend's as she nibbled on the treats she had purchased from a festival kiosk. "This dried sea crab is actually pretty good, want some?"

"Thank you." Korra took a piece from the bag and chewed on it until she gasped at the flexing and prideful Water Tribe man down by a couple of game stands. "They have a Kuruk impersonator! It's looks just like him! We HAVE to go get a picture, it's going to make Tenzin's head spin when he sees it!"

Asami chuckled at the brunette's excitement. "Did you know that Kuruk once claimed he wrestled a lion turtle and won? Of course there were no other witnesses...just him and the lion turtle…"

The Avatar smirked. "Are you implying something, Miss Sato?"

"I just think it's false. That's all." She said simply as she munched on another piece of her snack.

"And where did you hear this lion turtle claim?"

"Have you seen the study in the Sato Estate? I've read every single one of those books; every single legend. Honestly, Kyoshi was probably my favorite Avatar to read about growing up." She corrected. "Well, second favorite now."

Korra just grinned and swooned faintly, "I love you."

"I love you too." the dark haired woman reciprocated as they walked beside each other. She then tripped and stumbled for a moment, apologizing, "Sorry, I'm on my feet so much they're just pained a little."

"Not a problem!" The brunette exclaimed as she squatted and lifted her girlfriend up into a piggy back. Asami tenderly wrapped her arms over Korra's collarbone as the Avatar valiantly held her fist in the air and started to jog. "Kuruk here we come!"

 _ **XOXOX**_

Korra cheated a little bit again with being _normal_. In a High Striker or Test Your Strength contest at the festival, each contestant was given the large mallet and had to hit the lever on the ground, which made a small rock puck rise up to a certain value on the scale. The ultimate goal; ring a bell at the top of the game's tower.

The Avatar noticed the challenge and was immediately interested as they walked by. "Ooo, a Test Your Strength contest!"

The engineer slipped her arms around her partner's waist from behind as she laid her chin upon the brunette's shoulder. "Sounds perfect for the Avatar, babe."

Korra put her hands upon her hips. "Well, alright! Looks like they have a couple of prizes. Would you like the stuffed platypus bear or the air bison?"

"Surprise me!" Asami replied said as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and the Avatar walked up to the game's attendant.

He uninterestedly mumbled as he inspected his fingernails. "Rules are, you get one swing." He then blandly looked up and handed her over the large mallet.

She wrung her fingers over the wooden handle tightly. "Just one swing?"

"Uh huh." The bored teenager retorted as he looked down at his hand again.

"Gee, hope I do okay." She glanced over at her supportive companion and winked, crouching down as then a gust of wind shot her into the air like a bullet. Asami's hair flew with the flurry as Korra did a forwards somersault in the sky and came plowing down with the mallet, smashing it onto the lever as the little puck spiked up, ripped through the bell and out of the tower, up into the air until it was no longer in sight.

The brunette casually rested the wooden handle atop her right shoulder and smirked. "I'd like the platypus bear please!"

The attendant's eyes widened as he awkwardly handed her the stuffed toy and she set down the mallet. She then looked over to Asami, handing over the prize. "For the lovely lady."

The businesswoman chuckled as she accepted the large platypus bear into her arms. "You so cheated."

Korra just grinned confidently and wrapped her arm around Asami's waist as they continued throughout the festival.

When the festivities were over and they arrived back at the inn, the Avatar gazed over the five different pictures she took with the Kuruk impersonator and giggled to herself as she held Asami's stuffed animal in her other arm. The engineer just shook her head fondly at the sight of her girlfriend as Korra insisted they also get their faces painted in the traditional Water Tribe warrior makeup.

As they walked past the front desk, one of the custodians spoke up when he saw them. "Miss Sato?"

They paused their stroll as the young woman questioned, "Yes?"

"There was a phone call for you while you were out, Miss. I took the liberty of writing down the number."

The CEO looked to her partner, "Probably something from one of the sites. I'll meet you upstairs, okay Sweetie?" She kissed her girlfriend's tan cheek.

Korra just grinned brightly, "Okay!" she replied as she browsed the pictures again and made her way to the suite.

Asami walked over to the desk and the man moved over the candlestick telephone. She picked up the receiver and placed it upon her ear as she dialed the number he had written down. She recalled the familiar number and sighed faintly to herself as the line rang.

After a couple rings, a voice on the other end picked up. "This is Beifong."

"Chief."

A relieved exhale came from the older woman. "Sato, thanks for getting back to me."

"Sure. What's going on?"

Beifong grumbled to herself before responding. "Look, I...really hate to interrupt your deserved vacation...but it's important. We need you and Korra back in the city as soon as you're able. Something's happened."

Asami felt the happiness from her day sour quickly as her heart sank. Playing normal was over.


	3. Homeland

_**The Avatar's Girlfriend**_

 _ **Written by MarySueIsDead**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Homeland**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _I hope the complainers get offended that I blocked them. To everyone else, enjoy! This chapter will give you the nostalgic feels._

 _ **XOXOX**_

The blimp wasn't as grand or glimmery as the Future Industries airship, but it still had a spacious galley and deck for recreational activities or sparing. The layout also included a table for Pai Sho and a couple rooms for sleeping or changing. She wanted to design it in style but make it still functional as it was used more for short travel than long term.

One of her pilots steered the aircraft as she leaned on the nearby railing and stared out the large bowed windows of the navigation deck with her thoughts, watching the seemingly endless ocean pass beneath them. They still had an hour or so before they would reach Republic City and several speculations dwelled heavily on her mind.

Asami didn't thoroughly update Korra of the situation when she got the telephone call, she would let Beifong do that job as she was just the Avatar's girlfriend. Not the Avatar's mentor or guide. She snugged her robe around her bare form as she felt the temperature from the icy tundra linger on the waves below. The CEO rubbed her shoulders with her hands, attempting to warm up as she then felt an arm wrap around her lower waist.

Heat radiating from the young woman that now stood beside her, the engineer looked over surprised as Korra wore much more clothing than she had five minutes previously. A concerned smile graced the brunette's face. "Hey, I came back from the bathroom and you were gone."

The engineer grinned weakly as she inched closer into the toasty embrace of her strong companion. Her green eyes reflecting the azure colored horizon. "I just...needed some air."

The Avatar stared at the businesswoman for a couple moments before averting her gaze out the large bowed windows as well, rubbing her girlfriend's back cordially. "The view sure is pretty."

However there was no response from Asami as the CEO stared aimlessly out into the sea. Her happy demeanor shifting from several minutes before, when they tussled and playfully fooled around in one of the bedrooms of the aircraft.

Korra spoke up again. "Whats wrong?"

The taller woman inhaled rather sorrowfully and looked down. "I want to tell you something...a secret. But, I'm afraid you'll end up.. _.hating_ me after I tell you."

The brunette raised her brow skeptically and glanced over at her lover's saddened facial features. Responding rather firmly. "Asami, I could never _hate_ you. And I don't think you have an ounce in you that could bear to do something hateable." Korra smirked and tickled the businesswoman's side slightly. "Did you kiss Mako again?"

"What? No, silly."

"Good." The Avatar looked back out at the ocean, she could see the faint luminous glows of spirits swimming within the depths. "Though I am upset I have to keep leaving you like this."

"I knew what I signed up for when I became the Avatar's girlfriend. I just want you to be happy...and safe." She stated gravely but with love filled throughout her words.

"You make me happy."

Asami looked down and her jaw clenched, her posture became firm. "I really hope so."

Korra then placed her hand upon the engineer's cheek and held her girlfriend's face gently. Even though her predecessors were gone, she still benefited from their wisdom and optimism. "It's okay to have secrets, and I know you. Whatever it is, I know you mean well."

The CEO then wrapped her arms under the brunette's and reciprocated the embrace as she pulled her companion close. She clung to the tank top that hung onto Korra's strong upper body, tears welling from beneath her eyelids. "Thanks, Korra…"

 _ **XOXOX**_

The drive back from the factory was too quick and quiet as they both struggled with their upcoming responsibilities and the unexpected end of their vacation. Normalcy had been wonderful yet fleeting, and Asami let out a pained breath that she had held in as they drove down the path to the front of the expansive Sato estate. Zhang and Naga were waiting at the bottom of the large marble staircase as the businesswoman slowed the Satomobile and parked the vehicle several yards from the entrance.

The two women didn't budge from their seats as they sat there for the moment. Korra let out a disappointed exhale as well and glanced over at her partner, grinning faintly. "I love you." She stated.

Asami returned the weak smile and gazed down at the steering wheel of the car, "I love you too."

The brunette slowly exited and rounded the Satomobile, opening the driver side door and helping her girlfriend out to draw the young woman snuggly into her arms. "I'll be back before you know it."

The CEO whispered longingly, "And I'll be right here, waiting for you."

Korra called over to Naga and the polar bear dog strode over happily; the Avatar got atop her pet and rode off down the road back into the outskirts of the city when Asami turned to her attentive butler.

"Want me to brew some of your favorite tea, Miss Sato? I purchased some White Dragon leaves while you and Korra were on your vacation."

"That's very kind of you, Zhang." She tossed him the ring from her pocket which had several miscellaneous keys linked to it. "I'm going to go change. And if you wouldn't mind, please warm up the Hiroshi Roadster."

 _ **XOXOX**_

Korra briskly entered Police Headquarters and passed the foyer, into the room of desks with officers working hard on their next cases, and entered Beifong's office. She was about to greet the Chief when when she noticed they weren't alone; a familiar airbender sat alongside two other guests in the office, a young man and woman.

She noticed a small tattoo of a white lotus on the back of the male's neck as she entered, maybe they were members of the Order? However, they weren't in the usual white and grey-blue uniform, but in traditional clothing from their origin nations. The young man appeared to be Water Tribe as he wore garb in similar color and texture as Korra and the young woman was adorning red silk threads much like they did in the Fire Nation. His head had been shaved except for the top where a tuft of unruly brown hair remained and hers appeared to be auburn and long; a braid that rested atop her right shoulder kept the strands intact and organized.

"Tenzin? What're you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you again." The Avatar greeted in a question.

"Hello, Avatar Korra, it brings me great pleasure to see you again as well. I think Lin can further explain our presence here."

Beifong had her arms crossed and her voice was serious and stern. She didn't have time for pleasantries. "We recently got word that two days ago, the caravan that was transferring Kuvira to the Earth Kingdom province of Jian Yu was attacked. And...she escaped."

"Escaped!?" Korra exclaimed. She didn't really feel like sitting even though a chair was placed for her. "Why was she leaving Republic City?"

"Jian Yu holds the biggest, most fortified prison in the Earth Kingdom; it borders the Si Wong Desert. Kuvira's presence in Republic City was too much of a liability, especially since we are still rebuilding. It could leave us vulnerable to an attack from these so-called protesters that Mako keeps calling in about."

Tenzin turned and addressed the brunette. "Korra, do you think that these protesters could have done this? As some sort of ploy to free Kuvira?"

The Avatar shrugged. "I honestly don't know. How could they know she was at that location? How could they even know she was in the caravan? When I was in Ba Sing Se, there were some protests that became violent, but they didn't seem organized."

"What about the Uniter Gang?" The Chief asked directly.

Korra let out an amused scoff, not at Lin, but at the thought. "They're just a rinky dink gang in the Lower Ring. Ripping down campaign posters and threatening people to not vote. I don't think they could have any means of actually taking out a Republic City caravan."

"We shouldn't count anything out." Tenzin added.

Beifong spoke up again. "It was just Kuvira though, whoever set her free did not travel with her. We also got word from a dock crewman that someone with her distinct features was seen on a shipping freight to the Fire Nation. If that's true, we need you to bring her back to Republic City."

"What other leads do we have?"

The older woman sighed and massaged her brow. "Unfortunately not much, the caravan was attacked with some sort of sleeping gas. None of the officers transferring her can remember what happened."

"So all we have is that someone that looked like her was seen heading to the Fire Nation? The shipping freight...thats heads into the Capital's docks right?" The Avatar curiously placed her hand under her chin as she contemplated.

"Yes, we've sent word to the Capital's Guard to be on the lookout for her."

"So that's where we'll go."

The young woman sitting next to the master airbender finally spoke up, "May I intervene? Hi, I'm Taza. I'm so excited we'll be working together." She cleared her throat at the tension in the room. It was apparently not the time for cheerful greetings. "But If Kuvira were to be traveling into the city, she'd most likely head out onto one of the remote islands, or pay the Phoenix Kings to hide her. They're the most infamous gang in the modern Fire Nation."

Tenzin also included, "Taza grew up in the Capital, and just recently became a sentry of the White Lotus, along with Kuuto. They are our finest new recruits. If anyone can help you find Kuvira they can."

"He's from the Fire Nation too?" The brunette asked skeptically based on his appearance, but she didn't want to judge.

The young man's facial features were chiseled but gentle. He held a quiet disposition about him and his skin and eyes were roughly the same shade and color as Korra's. "Southern Water Tribe. I was a healer and medic in the Southern Military."

"Oh." The Avatar nodded and placed her fists upon her hips determinedly. "So, the three of us. Not bad at all."

Beifong chimed in, "Well, there is one more person to add to your party."

The door to the room opened, and the brunette turned around. Her heart leapt in her chest when she recognized the dark suited figure. She had no idea that this matter would also involve an officer, let alone one she admired.

"You'll need a deputy with you. The Metal Maiden and I have spoke, and she agrees to travel with the Avatar. It will be her responsibility to arrest and help bring Kuvira back into our custody."

Tenzin stood up uncomfortably from his seat, skeptically eyeing the officer. He had heard of such an ominous character, but actually seeing the suited woman up close, he wasn't so sure he enjoyed being around the creepy looking armor. "We'll be back at Air Temple Island when you're ready to depart." The two sentries also left their seats and the group began to leave when the older man noticed Korra's apprehension. Her eyes seemed to lock onto the new guest. "Avatar Korra?"

She blinked a couple times as she cleared her throat. "Coming." she responded and hesitantly turned to follow the party out the door of Beifong's office. Within moments the deputy and Chief were alone.

Lin let out a disgruntled sigh as she finally addressed her gaze to the officer. "Chief. Don't feel bad."

"Don't tell me what to feel, lieutenant."

Asami stood there with her hands respectfully placed behind her back. Her voice changer mimicking her remorseful words. "Right, I apologize."

Beifong averted her eyes to the miscellaneous papers and pens on her desk, still acknowledging her pupil. "Think you'll be okay over there?"

"I'll get rest when I can." The dark figure responded, but then her demeanor shifted. "There is one thing though. In case I start acquiring some of your... _prominent_ attributes, what should I do?"

The older woman busted out with a loud laugh. "What should you do if you start turning into me?" She then pressed her palm upon her desk to stand up and approach the officer, placing her hand then upon the suited woman's firm shoulder. "Get a stiff drink, kid." She smirked and the stiff wrinkles in her face lightened. "But be careful. Watch your back, and Korra's. I'll admit, the lineage of the Avatar has been known to be a little too optimistic and emotional, but she's got a good head on her shoulders. You two will make a good team. Heck, the four of you will." She took a step back to walk back to the seat of her desk, calling out before the lieutenant left the office. "And make sure you bring Kuvira back here so I can show her some Beifong metalbending...if you don't first."

 _ **XOXOX**_

It was best that they didn't travel publicly. The situation and mission had to be secretive. Who knows who set Kuvira free, or could contact and inform her that they were on their way? When the whole party arrived on Air Temple Island, Pepper had already been rested and haltered for the long journey ahead. Their supplies and bags resided neatly in her saddle; packed by Pema and Ikki, they contained water, vegetarian snacks and several wanted fliers printed with Kuvira's face and Republic City's Police HQ number.

It was nearly dusk when they made their goodbyes and set off into the air on the large animal. Korra and Taza waved down as their friends became smaller in the distance; Pepper grumbling joyously as she ascended higher into the atmosphere, miles above the city; bounding through the pink clouds, following the setting sun into the west. They would have to travel for several hours before they would reach the smaller isles and descend, continuing their journey on foot.

Kuuto sat in the crook of Pepper's nape as he adjusted to his endlessly blue surroundings; Yue Bay behind them. He would fly the bison until they reached the smaller islands, when Taza would take over and lead with her extensive knowledge of the Fire Nation.

But for now it was utterly serene. The clouds wafted around them, the full moon had appeared through the indigo skyline; Korra smiled at the calming view when she noticed the officer was also admiring the scene. The dark figure had leaned back into the harness of the animal, her arms rested behind her helmet casually.

The brunette spoke up kindly as Taza dug through their bags for some snacks, "You know you don't have to wear the suit ALL the time. I'm sure the sky would look much nicer without the green goggles."

D-Plat chuckled quietly. "I appreciate your concern, Avatar. But this is for my protection and yours. I can't thoroughly explain my reasons. You will just have to trust me on this."

Korra nodded a little disappointed but her positive mood still remained. "Alright." She changed the subject, "So, we still have several hours; I wanted to have a little pep talk before we land. Now think, if you were all Kuvira, where would you be?"

Kuuto called back from the head of Pepper, "I doubt she's lying back and sipping a tea on Ember Island. My guess is the Capital. The Phoenix Kings could be definitely protecting her or hiding her."

The brunette then thought about Ember Island, and her ideas drifted elsewhere. Asami would love to vacation there! She shook her head, back to the task at hand. "What about you D-Plat?"

"There are a lot of caves on those islands, she could be huddled up in any one of them."

Taza spoke up as she started to munch on some nuts she found in their sacks. "Well, I know where I'd go if I wanted to disappear…" Her tone became grave but humorous at the same time. "Hama's Forest."

"Katara told me stories about Hama...do you really think those woods are haunted?" The Avatar questioned interestedly.

"Legends say so. I was friends with a boy at the Capital who grew up in that village before his family moved. If I were Kuvira, I'd be hiding there. Even most guards are afraid of it. Apparently Hama's spirit still lingers there…" She found amusement in her scary story, hoping to ruffle the comfort of her companions.

The young man shifted awkwardly at his post and averted his eyes up at the full moon which began to glow more luminously as the hours faded into the night. "Those stories don't just travel around the Fire Nation."

Korra shrugged simply and leaned back upon her elbows. "Well, it shouldn't be a problem since we have the Metal Maiden. She deals with gang members all the time. I'm sure dark spirits would be a breeze; figuratively speaking, since she's a metalbender, not an airbender." she clarified.

D-Plat's voice changer reflected her laugh; she was still pleasantly rested into the harness of the saddle. "It'd be my pleasure, Avatar."

Taza smirked and crunched valiantly on another nut. "See, you'll have three ladies protecting you from the boogie-woman, Kuuto. Kuuto?"

The young tribesman continued to gaze up at the big bright sphere in the sky. His grip tightened around the reins held in his hands, and unbenounced to the group, the veins trailing up his forearms swelled.

"Kuuto?"

"What?" He retorted as he gawkily snapped out of his trance.

The auburn haired woman laughed slightly and nodded up at the full moon. "His girlfriend up there."

He rolled his eyes, not very amused with her comment. "Very funny."

"You should see his diary, it's full of poems of Yue. Water Tribers are so sentimental. You don't see me writing poetry about Sozin's Comet." She gestured to the Avatar as Kuuto audibly huffed from the front of their mount. "What about you, Korra? Are you in love with the moon too?"

Korra grinned, still residing on her elbows. She stated plainly yet deeply. "My heart belongs to another woman."

Taza turned to the dark figure. "Well, what about you, Metal Maiden? What spirit do all the Earth Kingdomers pine over?"

D-Plat addressed her attention to the young woman, as she had been secretly gazing at the Avatar the entire time they had taken flight. "I was born and raised in Republic City, but there is a strong universal affection between all earthbenders for a certain historical figure. Take a wild guess."

The brunette and the auburn haired woman both looked at each other in unison and giggled aloud. "Kyoshi!"

Taza continued to eat her snack as she spoke. "You know I've been thinking, we should all have nicknames. I mean, you're the Avatar, you're the Metal Maiden. Kuuto, what do you want your name to be since we're going to be under cover?" She called to the front of the Pepper.

He chuckled slightly and yelled back. "What about Deep Freeze?"

"I was thinking Ice-Man, and I want to be FireCracker! That was my nickname at the Academy."

"I can work with Ice-Man. You know we should stop by Jang Hui and get some meat and extra supplies before we head deeper into the islands." He suggested.

Korra chimed in happily. "That sounds like a great idea! I don't think I've ever been to the village of Jang Hui. Well, not in this lifetime."

Taza scoffed and tossed a little nut at the back of Kuuto's head, "Yeah, we don't want to be malnutritioned when Hama starts possessing our bodies."

Surprisingly with the windflow, the nut landed on his scalp and he shuddered. "That's not funny, Taza!"

 _ **XOXOX**_

The sun started to rise when they flew overhead of the shabby yet busy village. The light revealing its many stilt houses and shops, wooden boardwalks and artesian fishing boats bouncing against the gentle current of the river. The day had nearly started, and the fishermen started to board their rickety vessels.

The group peaked their heads over Pepper to get a better look. "Wow, looks like they've expanded quite a bit!" Taza mentioned as the bison descended onto the nearby island. When Pepper landed into the greyish sand, the auburn haired woman hopped off and waved to a boatsman who was fishing nearby. "Hello, sir! Would you mind giving us a ride to the village? We can compensate you with yuans!"

He lifted his straw hat from his eyes to glance at the nearby party. Greeting kindly as well. "Hello there! Haven't seen an air bison in these parts for quite some time, but I hear times are changing. Sure, I can give you a ride to the village."

Kuuto slid off Pepper's nape and landed onto the ground. "You'd be correct on that, sir, and we'd appreciate if we could shop at a couple of your stores. We are just passing through onto the Capital."

The fisherman was going to speak again until he watched the dark figure leap off the saddle and land firmly into the sand. Reaching up a hand to help the Avatar down as well, not like Korra needed it. It was the thought. He cleared his throat a little anxiously. "As long as y'all are friendly…"

The brunette turned back to the bison as the two White Lotus members made their way onto the man's tattered boat and D-Plat stood at the shore, waiting patiently for the Avatar. Korra spoke softly to the animal, "We'll be back soon, Pepper. Just make yourself comfortable and rest for a while."

The waters of the Jang Hui were clean and full of sea life and as he propelled them with his clunky motor. The Avatar grinned fondly at the scenery. Even though her predecessors no longer were with her, she still felt sympathy of the memories she was sure most of them shared here, and she was happy she could add onto that legacy of recollections.

Once they reached the outer boardwalk, the group ascended up the ladders and the fisherman mentioned again, "We have a couple convenience stores since our village only houses the workers. Y'all can help yourself! Just ask around if you need anything else." He said as the motor spurted water and he rode off back into the river.

"Thank you!" Kuuto called out and then turned to the girls, "I'm going to see if I can find a telephone and contact the Order. Update them of our situation. Want to meet back here in a few?"

"Sounds good." Korra responded as he walked off and Taza skipped over a couple yards to converse with a local dock worker carrying a crate of fish heads. She handed him one of the fliers she had grabbed from her sack when they left Pepper.

The dark figure stood there quietly with her hands behind her back, waiting for next instruction as Korra broke the awkward silence. "You seem quiet. Ever since we reached the smaller isles."

"Just thinking…" The officer responded rather firmly, an intriguing thought passed her conscious. Her emotions began to shift, farther away from Korra and deeper into the task at hand. She was becoming painfully aware of it. "My mind is reeling with all the places she could possibly be hiding."

The suited woman then felt the Avatar's hand upon her arm and even though there was a thick chunk of platinum between their skin, she could almost feel her girlfriend's radiant warmth again. Bringing her prior emotions back, her love for the young woman standing beside her. "Take it easy. We all got our eyes and ears everywhere. Let's enjoy ourselves for the moment. What kind of food do you like?"

"Meat sounds amazing right now."

Korra flung her hands in the air. "Well, this is the Fire Nation. Nation of meat eaters! I'd say we're in the right place."

Taza left the dock worker and came back to the two young women; she gleefully placed her hands together, "Anyone hungry? Last time I visited this village, they had a little restaurant just off the east end of the docks. Best fried, double headed fish in all the Fire Nation!"

The brunette excitedly responded, "Sure! Think you'll be okay with that?" She gestured to the dark figure.

The deputy simply nodded. "I can grab some to-go and eat it later."

Taza linked arms with Korra and as they trotted forward, D-Plat fell slowly behind. Her mood swung violently again. Her thoughts became frazzled with the merging of unfamiliar ones. She attempted to keep calm as she followed slowly.

"Flameo, Hotman!" Korra greeted another worker as they passed townsfolk and Taza tapped the Avatar's arm in a child-like way.

"Oh, Korra. No one says that anymore."

 _ **XOXOX**_

Throughout the day they made their way walking through the scattered villages and onto the next island. Some withheld tradition, still treasuring the dirt streets and no Satomobile in sight. They asked the residents if anyone had seen a woman with Kuvira's features passing through, leaving their fliers with each town. With no luck, they trudged back into the outskirts, discovering a cave by the shore of their present isle where they decided to set up camp for the night.

Pepper nibbled on some berries that she ate out of Kuuto's hand as he petted the furry forehead of the large animal and Taza set down the dry wood that they purchased from the prior village.

D-Plat spoke up as Korra began to unpack the sleeping bags, "I'm going to go eat."

The Avatar chimed in kindly. "Oh! Do you want any company?"

Even though some of the intrusive thoughts and emotions subsided, she still felt herself struggling mentally and wanted to attempt to logically ponder through it. "I'll be fine on my own." She said solidly as she then left the cave with her meal from earlier.

Taza fueled the tinder and wood with her bending as fire began to illuminate the dark and musty cave. "Rather mysterious isn't she?"

The young man thought aloud as well. "I figure it's for her own protection and security. What if she's someone important? Like Raiko's daughter, or even that Sato woman?" He gave Pepper the rest of the berries and then went to the sack Korra had brought, pulling out the roasting rods and the spit for their meat.

The Avatar walked to the edge of the cave and peered out at the officer on the beach. She then hesitated and glanced over at her two companions setting up the rotisserie. The glow was a mixture of amber and tones of oranges as a cool exterior moonlight hit the opposite side of her form. "D-Plat is a bender."

Taza piped up and smirked, eventually sitting down by the fire. "What if she went to the spirit world and now she's cursed with some sort of badger mole spirit? Causing her to grow fur and that's why she wears the suit. To hide her horrendous appearance."

The skeptical young man peered over at her as he pushed the tender meat onto the spit and placed it onto the rods. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

Korra looked back at the sandy shore of the beach. The figure had bent up a seat for herself and sat with her food, finally taking her helmet off.

The brunette noticed the shorter jade colored hair of the officer glimmering against vibrancy of the orb in the night sky. The foamy waves crashed against the coastline softly and the fire cracked as her companions went silent for the moment while they tended to the food. The sounds filled her imagination as she gazed off at the lone woman.

It was quite the mesmerizing moment.

 _ **XOXOX**_

A whole day of walking and crossing isle to isle with Pepper was rough, taking its toll as one of them would groan here and there from the strain that burdened their heels and arches, carrying their heavy packs as they strode onward. Conversation was slim as the sun beat down on their damp foreheads and they focused on reaching the next village. Taza led the pack as Kuuto followed closely behind her, along with Korra and D-Plat in the rear.

Asami struggled to keep her pace as the metal from her suit held onto the heat. Breathing heavily through the filter in her helmet, she didn't want to alert any of her team members when she started to feel a bit dizzy. But it was unavoidable when she missed the stray stone in front of her and tripped, falling to her hands and knees as her pack slid to the ground.

The noise made the group halt their progress and Korra quickly stopped to turn around. "D, are you okay?" she asked as she then set down her own bag and tended to the deputy.

D-Plat nodded her head shakily; it was now nearing thirty-four hours that she had been hooked into the suit. She was starting to lose more of prior self and it began to wear on her body. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Don't you think it'd be best of you took off the suit? Even for a little while?"

The dark figure didn't respond as the brunette voluntarily grabbed under the officer's bicep and lifted her up, wrapping the metal arm over her broad tan shoulders. The Avatar called to the two ahead of them. "You guys carry on. We'll catch up."

Without question they nodded and continued their walk onward with the large air bison.

She spoke quietly to the suited woman. "If you need privacy, they won't know. We can keep it between us."

Asami spoke lowly as Korra held her. "There's a vial in my pouch; grab it for me will you?"

The Avatar gently let go of her companion and crouched down to D-Plat's bag, pulling out a vial of fluid from the side pouch and handing it to the dark figure.

D-Plat took it, pulled off the needle cap and lifted her helmet slightly, revealing the bottom of her cream colored chin and neck. She then quickly stabbed the sharp object into her swollen vein, injecting the liquid and clumsily handed the empty vial to Korra who placed it back into the pouch.

Asami had figured out more ways than one to restore her chi. The most common was to consume the substance through a tea form, but she also had constructed an injection type system and through inhalation, a capsule with chi enhancing smelling salts that she could break to restore her energy. She never wanted to use these forms much, but recently she had found herself in desperate times.

"That should revitalize my stamina for a while." She said as she pushed her legs painfully and grabbed her bag, trudging onward.

"What was that?" Korra asked as she adjusted her pack and skipped forward to walk alongside the tired officer.

"A serum I concocted."

"You know, it might be a couple days before we reach the Capital, and who knows how long until we find Kuvira. You're going to have to rest sooner or later."

D-Plat let out an amused breath. "You let me worry about that."

"It's my job to worry, lieutenant." Korra said firmly as she stopped walking. She was getting a little irritated that one of her team members wasn't sleeping well or taking care of herself. And that the officer wouldn't let the Avatar do a dang thing about it!

The dark figure paused as she waited for the brunette. "And it's my job to follow the Avatar. So lead, and I will follow."

Korra apprehensively sighed, not wanting to start an argument unnecessarily. But it was starting to become necessary if D-Plat continued to ignore her health or bodily needs. She ended the conversation as she resumed her stride and the two eventually caught up to Taza and Kuuto.

 _ **XOXOX**_

Once they reached the village, it was already nightfall. Scarce civilians populated the dirt streets. The only building with the lights on was a local inn and pub, but they passed it and continued on, reaching the tall trees that gated the wooded area. They would have to ask about Kuvira in the morning.

"I don't like this." Kuuto mumbled as he gazed up at the sky which adorned the full moon. This time his blue eyes were not filled with admiration.

"Oh Kuuto, they're just ghost stories." Taza retorted humorously as she pushed some of the foliage out of their way and spotted the man-made path into the forest. She held out her palm to bend a small orb of flame, which would guide them through the darkness.

Kuuto held onto Pepper's reins and consoled the now skittish bison. "You know, I really wished you had more respect for the spirits."

The auburn haired woman scoffed in response. "This is the Fire Nation. If there's any province just as advanced as Republic City, it's the Capital. We are in an industrial age; the last time the Fire Nation had more than five percent spirit activity was when dragons were still flying around."

D-Plat added in from the back of the group. "Republic City is very spiritual. Thanks to the Avatar."

"Yeah, well, we have one more cycle after Korra before we get one of those around here again."

The young man spoke up, his disposition now offended. "That's rude. Korra's right behind you, and you're not a Fire Nation citizen anymore. You have taken an honorable oath to follow and protect the Avatar with your life."

She stopped her pace and turned around to face her fatigued companions. "I didn't mean it like that." The young woman sighed rather frustrated. "Look, you guys need to understand; over here, there are those that are all for progression, and then there are those that...hang on to the old ways. Traditional values. It's like the war never left them. Hama is a part of that tainted legacy. I'm part of the culture that wants to move on, okay? HENCE, taking an oath to protect the Avatar with my life." She ended roughly and began walking again.

Kuuto exhaled burdensome, gesturing over to Korra and the dark figure. "Don't mind her, she means well. Her passion and flame just...flares too fiercely sometimes." He petted Pepper again and followed after his grumpy cohort. Steam trailing behind her as she stomped through the fallen leaves of the forest.

Korra watched them as she stood there and turned to D-Plat. "What do you think?"

The officer pondered briefly before responding. "Republic City and the Fire Nation may both be industrial leaders, but they are not alike. The Fire Nation has a painful history."

"And Republic City has it's fresh wounds."

The suited woman nodded and relished the moment of isolation with her strong and optimistic partner. Taking in Korra's unkempt ponytail and sweated brow, still as lovely as ever. "It's how we adjust to that pain; whether to overcome it or succumb. That is the difference." She gestured out her metal hand towards the dirt path. "After you."

They followed Taza's illuminating blaze that lingered brightly on her palm for several more minutes before finding a clearing in the thickly wooded area. The two members dropped their bags as Kuuto started assembling the tents and Taza found some left over dried branches from the travelers before them. Wondering if they ever made it out okay.

The auburn haired woman peered up as Korra and the suited figure entered the clearing as well. She sighed remorsefully as she set up the campfire. "Korra, I'm sorry for what I said back there. I was just...frustrated."

The Avatar set her bags onto the ground near theirs. "Your people aren't getting along and it's upsetting you. I understand that completely. It's okay."

Taza bowed appreciatively as her campfire began to light the small area. "Thank you." She then turned to help Kuuto as Pepper dug into the ground to make herself a comfy bed for the night.

The brunette turned to address the officer when she noticed her dark companion was no longer by her side. She looked up the little hill to see the figure pushing leaves and branches out of the way, disappearing into the thicket.

Kuuto remarked to his fiery team member. "Maybe you turned her off." As he handed her some retractable poles for the tents.

"She'll come around. Probably went to go find Hama so they can have a dark spirit tea party or something." The young woman mumbled as she rolled out the canvas of their dwellings for the evening . "Maybe she'll run into Kuvira while they're at it."

Korra left them as she trotted up the hill and made contact with the occupied officer. "You don't want to camp with us?"

D-Plat continued to move through the forest, casually pushing the limbs of the old trees out of her way. "I'm going to scout the area throughout the night. I don't want to wake you all."

The Avatar persisted, remembering their conflicting conversation from earlier. "Want any company this time?"

It didn't sound like a question but more of a request that she couldn't refuse. "Lin said you were restless."

"I figure it wouldn't be a good idea to split up. Stay with someone if we were to leave camp."

The suited woman chuckled slightly to try and lighten the mood. "You're the boss." she said as she pulled out a couple acorns from another pouch on her sack.

"Where'd you pick up those?"

"Just acquired them during my travels to the Northern Water Tribe. The Polar Pine a very durable wood; it can grow in harsh conditions. Like the tundra, or even by a volcano. It's also what most penniless Tribesmen use to carve the betrothal necklace. It represents the various degrees of strength the two will have to endure during their union. I think it's rather poetic."

Korra grinned to herself, remembering the wonderful vacation she and Asami shared when they recently went to the North Pole. "How'd you know that?" she asked as they continued their pace through the woods.

"You assume I only know things about metal and rock?"

"I wouldn't assume a city metalbender would know much about the culture of the North and South tribes."

"I'll find more than one way to surprise you, Avatar." The figure stated as she dropped her bag and stopped, stomped her foot down into the earth and angled her arms at ninety degrees. She then lifted her fists as the grand tree before them shook and broke upward from the ground. Soil surrounded and fell from it's dead roots as it ascended and she moved it to the side, setting it down gently. The large wood eventually toppled over with a loud thud that tremored the ground around them.

Korra hesitated in shock as D-Plat then walked forward to the tree's prior spot and began to plant one of the acorns she held in her metal hands. "How'd you know it was dead…?"

"It's my connection to the earth. I can feel the roots. The old timber will degrade and bring nutrients to the acorn. A new sapling will take it's place. A re-birth."

The Avatar responded rather breathlessly. "You're very spiritual for a metalbender."

The figure brushed the soil over the seed with her palms. She could've bent it, but this seemed more intimate. "I have several Air Nomad friends. And I spend a lot of time with the spirit vines in Republic City." She finished planting the acorn and patted her hands together to rid the dirt. "Some firebenders even know when a storm is brewing because they can feel the static charge in the air. I don't know if that's spiritual, but, sometimes instead of wielding the element, the element wields you."

Korra stared at the officer diligently and D-Plat returned the gaze. The Avatar's facial features softened and Asami speculated back through the green specs of her helmet. Wishing she could pull it off and yearningly look at her partner properly. She was sure Korra felt the same as a shiver of sadness filled the brunette's blue eyes for the moment.

"Mind helping me with some water?" She asked politely, breaking the silence.

Korra blinked a couple times. "Sure, of course." she cleared her throat as she bent the water out of the flask attached to her hip and into the land, surrounding the little seed.

D-Plat turned to bend another lifeless tree from the earth when a quake of energy left her muscles unexpectedly, and she fell downward onto her knees again. Unfamiliar thoughts violently entered her conscious, pushing and fighting with her own, dizzying her vision as she then stared up into the twinkling stars of the night sky. Attempting to grasp a part of herself.

The Avatar immediately noticed again and ran to her companion's aid. "D! Are you okay!?"

"Korra…" Asami murmured quietly, the voice changer mimicking the breaks in her tone. "This is hard…"

"I think you need some rest, it's been a long day. Let's take you back to camp."

The suited woman shook her head and resisted. Beifong's temperament finally settling atop of her own. "No, I'm fine, I just need...some time to myself. I need to think…" She placed her hands firmly upon the ground, bending two thin pillars from the earth to push herself upward and back onto her wobbly legs. She ignored Korra's worried presence and stumbled off into the direction of the village.

The Avatar's features fell distressed. "Okay...just holler out if you need anything…" She called as she watched the officer walk away. She crossed her arms and pouted for the moment before yelling out again. "Or bang some metal together!"

 _ **XOXOX**_

Asami made her way safely out of the forest, grabbing onto branches here and there to stabilize her movement, and into the silent village. Making her way to the only establishment that was open this time of night.

She clumsily entered the smaller building, a pub that resided next to the inn, and made her way over to the bar table. The patrons looked at her curiously, but all of them were too drunk to really care that some dark spirit entered the room. A few did get spooked though and left.

The bartender raised his brow but greeted her as he casually polished one of the glasses from the counter with a rag in his hands. "That's a fancy suit you have there; you a part of some traveling circus?"

The engineer finally pulled off her helmet, taking in a breath of the musty pub, revealing the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep or energy. It was nice to inhale the air again without any sort of filter. Her eyes pained somewhat as she adjusted to the colors; she was so used to seeing green. "They call me the Metal Maiden." She retorted rather sarcastically as she took a seat at the bar and set her helmet onto the counter.

"Why do they call you that?"

She leaned forward and grabbed the glass he was cleaning from out of his hands, set it on the counter while the metal pitcher that resided by the bottles behind him floated past and began to pour into the transparent cup. "This is what we're going to do. I'm going to keep this pitcher by me, and you can go find me the strongest thing you serve."

His face revealed his surprise, as metalbenders didn't really live around these parts. The older man stumbled away for the moment, into a room that was reserved for employees only.

The pitcher descended from its float, and she began to drink the glass of ale when a familiar voice approached from behind her. "Missing something?"

They weren't Korra's vocals, so she barely cared. Lin's attitude was now prominent and at the forefront of her mind. She loudly belched as she finished half of the drink in a couple gulps. "No one knows me here. They don't even have Satomobiles on this island."

The young man paused before sitting next to her at the bar. "I've been sensing some sort of external fluid since we met...It's in the suit isn't it?"

Asami nonchalantly tousled her short black hair with her platinum fingers and leaned her head back to finish her refreshment before responding. "I didn't think a Southern Tribesman would know much about technology."

"I'm a healer. I know quite a bit about chi. Yours seems...distressed; tired, like the suit is draining you."

The businesswoman bent the pitcher into the air again and refilled her glass. "It's not draining...my chi just isn't used to being extended this long. I'll need to get used to it."

"Extended?" he hesitated to ponder as she consumed the ale again and wiped her mouth with her metal forearm. "Hmm. I could heal you; help your chi adjust. Korra could as well, aren't you two friends?"

"We're more than friends. Which is why I can't tell her."

"Why not?"

The CEO let out a bothered exhale and finished her second drink, slamming the glass onto the counter as the bartender came back and set the acquired bottle in front of her. He poured the strong alcohol into her cup, it resembled a very clear liquid. "Because she's got this...notion that since she's the Avatar, she needs to handle everything. Well what if I want to handle things too?"

She was about to shoot the powerful liquid into her mouth when he gestured to it. "Is this how you're handling?"

Asami set the glass down onto the table calmly and her voice was firm. "You know, I was really starting to like you, Kuuto."

He sighed and carefully shook his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to judge, I'm just...trying to process this whole...suit thing. I won't tell Korra if those are your wishes, but I won't leave you here to find yourself at the bottom of that bottle."

The young woman leaned forward to grab another glass behind the bar counter without asking and set it in front of him. "Then help me."

One of the seedier patrons neared them from behind as they drank; the fidgety man wore a large tattered trench coat and his voice lowered as the bartender left them to check on his customers throughout the pub. "Hey, heard you guys were circus freaks. Y'all looking to party? I got you-know-what poppies, and purple peyote straight from the Si Wong Desert."

The businesswoman didn't stop drinking as she absently murmured back to the jumpy dealer. "We're not interested."

"Hey, come on, surely we can work something out. I got to make a quota here; if I don't my supplier will break my arm. Y'all got any friends looking to buy?" He persisted.

She turned around on her stool irritability. Beifong's temper came through. "If you keep pestering us I'll break more than just your arm."

"Easy now." Kuuto chimed in, attempting to keep the peace. They didn't need to get kicked out and draw more attention to themselves.

The jittery man put up his arms in defense. "Hey, woah, hey, I don't just have psychedelics, I also got me some Banyan Grove vines in here." He said as he shuffled through his disheveled trench coat. "Goes real great in tea. Bring you some spiritual enlightenment, huh? Center of the Universe and all that junk."

The engineer was about to thrust her metal foot into his chest, kicking him into the next spirit dimension, when that sales tactic caught her attention. "I'll take the vine." She looked over to her traveling companion. "Got any coin to spare?"

The young man exhaled rather annoyed and dug into the pocket of his leggings, handing over a couple yuans. Even though it wasn't the main currency of the Fire Nation, it was still widely accepted across all nations. "What do you need a vine for?"

She snatched it from the dealer and studied it closely, her curious green eyes inspecting every little groove in the spiritual organism. "You never know…"

The dirty yet joyous trader kissed the bills gleefully and ran off. He'd have his arm another day.

 _ **XOXOX**_

After she was thoroughly drunk from all the alcohol she consumed, and reminding her to put her helmet back on, Kuuto wrapped the young woman's metal arm over his shoulders and helped Asami back to the camp. Her speech slurred as they fumbled through the wooded area. "I want to pick...Korra a...fire lily." She hiccuped and her helmet mimicked every vocal.

"You can pick her one later." His words strained as he supported most of her body weight which included the suit.

"No...I want to do it NOW."

Kuuto resisted to argue with a drunk. "You can tomorrow. It's late. Besides, you might get kidnapped by Hama."

She chortled as he could see the embers glowing nearby from their camp. "She's got...nothin' on me…"

They finally reached the clearing and he gently set her down by the fire that had been dwindling. Taza and Korra were already sleeping in their respective tents.

Asami woozily gazed at the fading flames as Kuuto pulled the flask off of his belt and set it by her. "You should keep this with you if you start to feel dehydrated." He then sat beside her. "Do you need help setting up your tent?"

"I want to sleep by the fire."

The young man resided there with her in the silence briefly, finally speaking up when a thought crossed his mind. He was a bit apprehensive when talking though. "You know, we could try something."

"What is it?"

"It may actually help you sleep."

The suited woman sighed despairingly and peered over at him. The alcohol coursing through her veins felt good momentarily, but she could feel Beifong's chi burning it away as they spoke. "I will probably try anything at this point."

"We'll have to face each other. Sitting is fine." He said as she slowly shifted her body and he turned his. "Now," he cleared his throat nervously. "Begin to watch my movements intently." He moved his fingers fluidly in front of her face, eventually placing his palms together as his arms trailed down, and his hands swayed in a rhythmic motion.

Asami could feel her eyelids become heavy, her breaths becoming deeper. "What're you doing?" The sensations that erupted were pleasant, but she was also skeptical of some wave-of-the-hand magic trick that was supposedly going to put her to sleep.

"I'm attempting to sedate your chi. To quiet it for a while and help you sleep."

"And how are you doing that?"

"With medicinal bloodbending."

Her eyelids flung wide open and she snapped out of the trance, quickly lunging her arm forward to grab his wrist within her hard platinum hand. "Bloodbending!?" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

Kuuto's expression turned fearful as his appendage now writhed in pain. "It's not meant to manipulate you, but heal you." He groaned in agony as he explained to calm her. "The healing branch at the University of The South Pole is doing studies as we speak for the Southern Military. Anyone who has been in the program has a permit, it's completely legal for medicinal purposes."

The dark figure hesitantly let go of him and the young man grit his teeth together as he waved his untouched hand over the now bruised one. The blood that had risen to the surface of his skin had slowly disappeared. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. It's a new program, and It's not really something that's popular in conversations."

She clenched her fists conflictingly. *I don't know what came over me…"

"Maybe it's whoever's blood you have running through the suit."

"How'd you- right. Right."

Once he was done healing his wrist, he exhaled, now feeling rather paranoid about his offer. "Their chi is affecting you. Let me help you...at least for the night."

The suited officer nodded. She couldn't let Beifong completely control her. She needed to rest. To at least grasp even a strand of her former self. To recoup. "Right…" Asami gradually laid down into the earth next to the dimming campfire and stared at his hands through her green specs as they moved in the fluid motion again, around her head, down her torso and her legs.

She felt like she was finally able to close her eyes without the two personalities clashing. Her prior characteristics returning to her, thoughts overwhelmed with the images, memories and love for Korra. Deeply pondering getting up and running to the Avatar's tent and confessing. But before another thought could enter her conscious, she was fast asleep.


	4. Heart of a Nation - Part 1

_**The Avatar's Girlfriend**_

 _ **Written by MarySueIsDead**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Heart of a Nation - Part 1**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _I never thought I could write characters that weren't cynical assholes. I never thought I could write characters that were optimistic, happy, and always did the right thing. It makes me think, maybe that also stems from a goodnatured part of me I'd never met before. Either that or I'm just a really good author._

 _ **XOXOX**_

She didn't dream that night, which was a blessing she supposed. Achily sitting up from sleeping on the hard ground in a metal suit, the deputy drowsily glanced around. A pale light shone through the rigid contrast of the leaves in the tall trees as the sun rose for the day. Kuuto had fallen asleep nearby the campfire as well. A blanket loosely hung over his torso as she looked down and saw another one placed upon hers. She smiled slightly, not like she would get cold, but it was the thought.

The dark figure slowly pushed the blanket aside and stood up, maybe some stretching would help her muscles feel better. She raised her arms into the air with subtle cracks coming from her joints as she casually walked over to Korra's tent and cleared her throat before speaking. "Avatar Korra, are you awake?"

There was no response.

Curiously she tapped on the tarp a couple times. "Avatar?" She asked before pulling back a small flap to try and peek into the tent, but when she even got a glimmer, she noticed there was no body currently residing the canvas.

Panic rose inside her as her chi began to wake up as well, which did not help her current anxiety. The lieutenant walked briskly over to Kuuto and shook his shoulder gently, "Hey, wake up. Did you see Korra leave?"

The groggy young man opened his eyes weakly, "Hmm? I didn't hear anything. Maybe she went in town?"

"Why would she leave without someone?"

Taza rustled from inside her own tent and peeked her head out of the opening. "Hey, can you guys keep it down? I want to get at least thirty more minutes of beauty sleep."

Asami's heart beat increased as the two remained calm, her chi rapidly escalated as she tried to calmly process the situation but was failing. They were in a strange place, unusual surroundings. Her thoughts twisted and it retaliated in her gut, the feeling felt acidic. "We have to find her. What if...spirits, what if?"

Kuuto rustled from his slumbering position. "Look, I'm sure she's okay. She probably just-"

Without another thought, the dark figure bent her knees and reached her hands towards the ground, she curled them into fists and with all her strength pulled inwards, her forearms started to retract to her biceps and the earth began to rumble.

The young man's eyes widened as the forest began to shiver with the noises of the rustling leaves from the woods. Loud cracks began to echo as their bases simultaneously broke from the ground; the roots revealed as not one, not two, but several trees lifted from their soil.

The suited officer frantically looked around, more area of the terrain becoming visible. She panicked and cried out " **KORRA**!"

Taza popped her head out again from the canvas, "I said thirty more-" her eyes expanded as well. "Holy!" She shouted as she hastily exited her tent to gasp at the sight of the floating forest.

Asami frantically called out again. "Do you see her anywhere!?"

Kuuto hurriedly got up and rushed over to place his hand on her shoulder. "Just calm down for a moment, let's think of this logically. Just relax."

The trees started to descend as Taza nervously considered, "I'm going to head into the village; see if I can find her." She said as she sprinted out of the clearing in her pajamas and towards the path to the town.

The woodland rumbled as it was set back as it was prior to the engineer's frenzy.

The suited woman fell to her knees fatigued and let go of the earth. She panted heavily. "I thought, maybe Hama...and Korra she…"

"Your heart rate is crazy. Take a couple deep breaths…How do you feel? How'd you sleep?" Kuuto asked as he continued to consolingly touch her platinum armor, discretely lowering her pulse rate.

She nodded and gave him a thumbs up, exhaling breathlessly as she attempted to lull her wild thoughts.

"I'll say."

After a few minutes of composing herself, the two other party members came back into the clearing. Taza grinned brightly as she wrapped her arm playfully around Korra's neck. "Look who I found just wandering through the woods!"

The Avatar rolled her eyes as she held a couple wraps in her arms which smelled like food. "Very funny. I just wanted to hit up the market in the village before everyone woke. We ran out of meat last night, I wanted to go gather some for D-Plat." She became alarmed once she noticed the officer on her knees. "Is everyone okay?"

Asami now felt very silly from her prior outburst. "Yes. Thank you, Avatar." She responded as she sorely stood up.

"I also went to try and call my girlfriend but she hasn't been home or at the office the past couple days...I wonder if she's mad at me." The brunette murmured while she looked off to the side and Taza ogled the meat as she gleefully took it out of Korra's arms.

Kuuto spoke up and cleared his throat confidently, "I'm sure she's just busy. She knows you have an important job to do."

Taza glanced up from their next meal and spoke aloud, "Well, since we're all awake now, and not possessed by a demon spirit, maybe it's the best time to search around for Kuvira?"

"She's not here." D-Plat stated gravely. "I'd be able to sense anyone within a half mile's radius. Or any life for that matter in this forest. There's nothing."

Goosebumps rose on the team's forearms as they were left with that creepy and unnerving thought. "Guess that answers that." Taza said frankly. "Capital anyone? Come on, Kuuto, help me wrap 'er up."

Korra walked over to the suited officer as the other two tended to the tents. "Hey, I know I already asked but, are you sure you're okay?"

The dark figure sighed aloud. "What if we never find her?"

The Avatar grinned positively, "We still have a whole metropolis to search and bump into Kuvira. In a couple hours we'll reach the big island. Another day, the big city. And we'll just yell out, Kuvira! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"You don't seem too upset with the thought of her."

The brunette pursed her lips conflictingly. "I do have mixed feelings. But, without her I would've never opened the downtown spirit portal. She...opened up a lot of good in my life as well. You can always find a light in the darkness, even in Kuvira."

"What about your Uncle?" D-Plat asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, I don't know about that one."

 _ **XOXOX**_

They continued their journey on foot and she felt a lot better. Sleep had helped, thanks to Kuuto. Asami actually felt somewhat like herself again. She was able to keep up with all of them as they joked around and mildly picked on the Water Tribesman. Well, mostly Taza. The engineer was pretty sure the Avatar was just enjoying the view. She could only imagine the nostalgic sensations that were probably bumbling about in Korra's core. The forest was behind them and meadows graced their path with a seemingly endless horizon of grass and fire lilies.

The officer tried to discreetly stare at the brunette when a playful argument broke loose from the front of the pack. "That's really kind of sad, Kuuto."

The young man scoffed in retort, "That's the last time I tell you anything!"

"I highly doubt that."

The businesswoman felt a bit of her sense of humor return, and she made sure to say the comment aloud to catch Korra's attention. "Why don't you two get a room? The Avatar and I are trying to concentrate back here."

The now curious Avatar averted her attention to the conversation, giggling slightly at what had exited D-Plat's electronic voice changer.

Taza tilted her head back faintly and coyly responded, "Oh, concentrate, really? On each other's butts?"

Kuuto let out a humorous snort.

"When I'm concentrating on the Avatar's butt it's strictly professional, like when I'm hoisting her onto Pepper."

The air bison grumbled happily at the mention of her name.

"Oh, yeah? How come you're never offering to hoist me?" Taza slyly asked.

"You're usually the first to hop on."

The auburn haired woman huffed and rolled her eyes, "That's because you guys are too slow. Probably from lugging all that metal around."

"You're going to be glad I'm lugging this metal around when I leap in front of a boulder that's hurling towards your general direction."

Taza grinned and spoke sarcastically, "Oh, what a gentlewoman."

Korra glanced over to D-Plat and nudged the suited woman. "Feeling better?"

The dark figured nodded. "I am. Besides, we can't all just pick on Kuuto."

The young man called back from the front of the pack. "Thanks, D-Plat."

Taza looked over to the Water Tribesman lightheartedly winked at him. "I only tease him because I like him."

"Eww, Taza. No thanks."

The fiery woman gasped as he chuckled to himself and she delicately pushed him, his bag slid off his shoulder and tumbled to the ground as he fell onto it shortly after.

The group shared a carefree laugh as she stood above the young man valiantly and helped him up. "Spirits, Kuuto, I didn't expect you to topple over." She grabbed his sack and tossed it over her shoulder, nodding boldly at her annoyed companion. "Let me take your bag for a while, Iceman."

 _ **XOXOX**_

About midday they reached a more modern village at the end of the current isle. It was a hotspot for tourists that could travel on a ferry to Ember Island or transport them to the main island where the Capital resided. But before the party ventured off, they stopped at a nearby stable that housed various types of pets and livestock for the guests touring through.

An older man with a woolly beard stood there at the kiosk; the stalls of the structure were filled with hay for either eating or sleeping on. There was even a huge gated area with fresh grass for the animals to roam around. He spotted Pepper as they approached. "Oh wow, never housed a flying bison before! I babysat Fire Lord Zuko's dragon once though so, shouldn't be a problem. What's her name?"

Kuuto calmly petted the side of the bison's head, sniffling a little as he would miss the animal while they were away. "Pepper, and we think she deserves a little break from traveling. We'll be back in a couple days to check up on her."

"Son, don't worry, I'll take good care of her!"

The group handed over what snacks and treats they had for the pet as the old man walked out and around his kiosk, over to the tall fence that surrounded the grassy area. He was about to open it, but Pepper grumbled joyously as she began to float. Up and over the gate into the lush space where she met a domestic and friendly eel hound. The creature crouched down on his front paws and wiggled his rear around, trying to start a playful tussle with the large air bison.

 _ **XOXOX**_

The team ferried across the bay and into the seaport of the main island, spotting several types of ships along the harbor, even some vessels from Jang Hui. The port was designated for more tourist convenience and gift shops, and once they departed the shuttle and onto the wharf, Asami was happy to see a few Satomobiles motoring around on the paved streets. The civilians of the small town dressed modernly, unlike a few villages they had come across the past couple days.

It was when Taza stuck her two fingers in her mouth and whistled deafeningly at a cab driver that the group realized they might be able to get off their feet for a while. The vehicle would be able to lift them into the city, which would be a around two and a half hours, rather than another whole day of walking.

As the Satomobile exited the city, the weary travelers all gazed out the windows at the vast scenery. Most of the grassy plains and little hills ended back into the ocean while they also spotted several livestock farms that housed various types of fauna and huge fields of crops for the city's food supply.

The temperature had become pleasantly balmy and everyone was enjoying the unfamiliar yet beautiful landscapes on their drive when Taza shouted out, "Spirits, you guys! It's Kuvira! I see Kuvira!"

The excited party all piled to the side of the vehicle that Taza was on, and the driver got nervous as his cab titled uncomfortably. They all looked around anxiously at the view.

"Where? Where do you see her?"

She grinned mischievously to herself. "Oh, must've been a hippo cow."

Kuuto rolled his eyes and the whole group glared at her including the driver as they returned to their prior positions.

Once they reached the inner districts and its heavily populated streets, Korra noticed that the metropolis was much more crowded than Republic City, even in its tourist season. Gone were the traditional houses as towering glass built skyscrapers adorned the illustrious boulevards. High-rises for international business and apartment towers were just a few that she could recognize. Hundreds of satomobiles flooded the streets; all different shapes, sizes and colors. Asami could distinguish each model that passed them and smiled a little at the various honks and the smell of exhaust.

"Welcome to the heart of the Fire Nation!" Taza exclaimed as they got out of the cab and stepped onto the busy sidewalk, filled with businessmen in suits walking back from their lunch break, or women out shopping for the day with their baby carriages.

"Wow, kind of looks like Republic City." Korra mentioned as she browsed around, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

The engineer admired the tall and expansive architecture, however it wasn't her style. She tried to mix the old with the new. Spiritualism with modernism. This was all overwhelmingly futuristic.

A ' _ding ding'_ caught their attention as the wired trolley system pulled up and passengers piled off as other passengers stepped on. It looked sleek and metallic like an Earth Kingdom tram.

Kuuto spoke up, rather uncomfortable coming from a very conventional settlement like the Southern Water Tribe. "It's a metal jungle, that's for sure."

Taza paid the cab driver as he sped off to his next customer. "We can start heading to the South Side, that's where all the action is. Oh! We can sleep in actual beds tonight! It's going to feel like laying on a cloud!"

The trolley nor the taxi service ventured south of Downtown, due to the crime rate. So the group continued to their destination; two hours of sitting helped regain their enthusiasm for walking. Uptown, Central, and Downtown were all filled with foreigners, all different shades and colors of people representing their designated nations. But once they made their way to the South Side of the Capital, the atmosphere definitely had changed. The buildings were smaller, older. The roads were filthier, the streets had more cracks. Establishments of business represented bars on some of their windows. Char-graffiti from firebenders paved the brick walls, shadier looking characters graced the streets. A couple men standing off by a boarded up foreclosed store with Phoenixes tattooed on their forearms glared at the party with disgust as they strolled down the sidewalk of Huo Avenue.

Taza optimistically took in a deep breath of the musty air. "I have a good feeling about this. Yep. I feel like we're definitely getting warmer to finding Kuvira."

Kuuto said aloud as he nervously glanced at the men that were gawking at them, "You think they'd try to be a bit less obvious."

"Oh no, this is Phoenix King turf now. Ever since two years ago when Yaquzo took out the Dragon Lords' leader in a brutal agni kai, they pretty much run everything now. And they let everyone know it."

"What about the Nation's Guard?" D-Plat asked curiously as the triad members shifted their eyes to her and began whispering to each other.

"Come on D-Plat, you're an officer. There's always going to be crooked cops, wanting to make a few extra coins on the side. I'm sure all the guards stationed for this area are in cahoots with the Kings. Just keep your head low and you'll be fine. Try not to rub any members the wrong way. They can be a little hot headed." Taza mentioned as she strode inside a nearby building. A homeless man sat outside the establishment and slept, unmoved as he snored loudly.

The dark figure didn't like the way the bystanders were staring at Kuuto and Korra so she placed her arms around both their torsos and led the two inside the nearby Inn after Taza.

The older rugged man at the front desk had his feet propped up on the counter as he read the newspaper. A vintage fan blew sadly from side to side next to the sign in sheet on the desk. "Hmm?" He grunted in response of the group's presence.

"We'd like four rooms, please!" The auburn haired woman exclaimed as she planted her hands firmly on the receptionist table.

The unamused man's judging eyes glanced over the team of youngsters, "You gotta' be kidding me."

"Hazumi sent us!"

The owner of the Inn's demeanor piped up and he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Sure, four rooms." He rummaged through one of the drawers and handed her four separate keys while they then headed up the creaky stairway of the hostel.

"Who's Hazumi?" Kuuto asked quietly as they trudged up the steps.

"An old boyfriend who...may still be a Phoenix King member. I was just kind of bluffing when I threw out his name."

"Well, surprisingly, it worked."

Kuuto and Taza found and went to their respective rooms when D-Plat escorted the Avatar to her lounge for the night.

Korra fumbled with her bag as she attempted to push the key into the wobbly doorknob. The officer voluntarily took the brunette's luggage as the Avatar then successfully slid in her key into the lock, twisted and and opened the door. "Thanks." She responded pleasantly as she held out her hand for her sack when the dark figure hesitated.

Gathering her courage and the thoughts of how the two might be able to be left alone for a while, she mumbled lowly, "Listen, Korra, I uh...wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

But the words didn't come out of her mouth. The restraint overburdened her current feelings, she felt herself slipping. Not now! The suited woman held out the bag and the Avatar apprehensively took it. Awaiting what D-Plat wanted to tell her. "The other night, did you um..happen to grab the acorns that I dropped?"

Korra smiled brightly and reached into her bag, handing the retrieved acorns to the officer.

"Thank you. Um...I hope you have a good night and sleep well."

The Avatar nodded diligently. "You too."

The deputy stared at the young woman for a moment before slowly turning to leave for her own room.

"Hey D?"

The engineer stopped and inquisitively looked back.

The brunette blushed for a moment and cleared her throat, absentmindedly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Um, if you need anything, I'm right down the hall. Just knock."

The suited officer bowed slightly, "Of course, Avatar." and waited until Korra retreated into the hostel room, closing the door gently. Asami then accessed her own room, tossing her bag onto the bed and grabbed a couple yuans from the side pouch. She left the lounge, closing the door silently and strode down the hallway; descending the stairs. The receptionist rolled his eyes as she passed him and headed outside, eventually finding a grungy bar just a couple blocks away.

Maybe a drink would help her confess easier and repress Beifong's ever looming personality. She could've stopped by and spoke to Kuuto privately, but if anyone heard them together in the room alone, that might have been awkward to explain.

The dark figure noticed several customized Satocycles parked outside the bar on the dimly lit street. As she entered the modern yet shabby tavern, scarce patrons populated the musty space. All she noticed we're the two very intoxicated and muscled men over at a table, chuckling as they both played Pai Sho poorly. She also detected the strong back of the bartender as the employee poured themself a drink and gulped it down with ease. Asami took off her helmet as she sat down on one of the stools at the counter and the barkeep turned around.

"What's your poison?" The voice reflected a woman's, which surprised her since the figure looked rather masculine from the back when she walked in.

"Oh, anything rea-" she paused when she saw the tender and the cogs began to turn. Although she didn't expect her to look like this. In this condition.

The well-defined woman's head had been shaved to the scalp, there was a large burn covering the upper left side of her face, a bandage was diagonally wrapped around her head to cover the fresh wound. She looked rather pale, and there was barely any color in her current dirty attire of a faded maroon tunic and loose leggings. She also had dressings tied around the palms of her hands.

Kuvira's intense emerald eye remained hard and fierce as she anxiously glanced over to the inebriated Phoenix King members while they continued to chortle at their game. Her gaze averted back to Asami. She spoke lowly as she clenched her chiseled jawline. "If you value your life, don't attempt anything brash."

The engineer's face was of shock. She had pictured this imagined situation many times, in several different ways, and none of them led to this. Her conscious billowed with so many questions, she didn't know where to start.

"We'll have to talk quietly."

To the officer, talking wasn't up for negotiation. She moved her platinum hand to her chest to pull back a small metal flap, revealing a badge she rarely used, since people usually did what she commanded anyways based on her appearance. "You're under arrest."

"Do you have a death wish? Put that thing away, you're in King turf. Right in the beating heart of it. There are hundreds of members lurking right under our feet. This location houses one of their biggest drug dens…" she pulled away and started to wipe the counter attempting to look busy as the members at the table persisted in their drunken fun. "And since when did you become an officer?"

Even if she she wasn't able to currently arrest the fugitive, she could still interrogate her. Ignoring the tattered woman's question, she delved straight into her own prying notions. "Why do you look like this? How'd you get here?"

"What's the story they told you?"

"That the caravan transferring you was attacked. You fled the Earth Kingdom on a shipping freight."

Kuvira chuckled darkly, "I didn't flee anything. The caravan was hit with a sleeping gas. Whoever ambushed us knocked me out too."

"Then how'd you end up on the freight?"

"When I awoke, all that surrounded me was loaded cargo. I'm assuming whoever threw the gas also transferred me onto the shipment."

Asami tightened her fists in confusion. None of this made sense, but would Kuvira really lie? Maybe if she had been in a less dire situation, but currently the fugitive's disposition was weak and rather melancholy. "Why would they do that?"

Kuvira scoffed rudely and shook her head. "Do I really look like I'm in any condition for those answers right now?"

"Did they leave any sort of clues at all?"

"No. Just that well…" She moved her arm up and sorely rubbed her neck. "I was exhausted when I woke up. There was a bandage wrapped around my neck, like I was injured and lost blood, but I couldn't find the wound when I removed the wrappings."

The officer didn't like any of this. She was expecting answers, expecting to find Kuvira and whoever ambushed the caravan. But she should have also expected that her job wouldn't have been that easy.

"I don't remember much before that. When I arrived here I had no form of currency, so I started working small jobs for the Phoenix Kings, but then they figured out I could bend earth and when I tried to leave...they did this." She gestured to the burn that surrounded the left side of her face. The tender wound still looked fresh as if it had only been healing for a week or so. And it seemed incredibly rude to ask if Kuvira could even use her left eye anymore, so Asami kept quiet for the moment.

"The Kings burned my hands and feet, making it severely painful to bend. So they keep me here, imprisoning me to do their bidding. And I get to work this piss poor excuse of a chore until they require my abilities. They want to keep an eye on me."

The engineer inquired more. "What kind of bidding?"

Kuvira dropped the tone of her voice until it was almost inaudible. "There's a new type of drug hitting the streets of the Capital, a pain killer. It comes from coal when super heated, and I'm the only earthbender in the city that can microscopically separate the minerals from the rock. They call it 'Ash', citizens are getting addicted and it's making them a lot of money. If you try to arrest me, they'll rain _**fire**_ down on your heads."

The young woman glanced down solemnly as the former adversary pulled out a glass and poured her a drink, but suddenly she didn't feel like drinking. Kuvira sniffed as her right eye somberly watered. "I'm sure you'd like to kill me right now. And I'd let you do it, if it didn't mean you'd be killed too. I wouldn't be able to apologize enough...for what I did to your father. But I am so terribly sorry."

Asami exhaled grievously and shed a tear; as painful as it was to think about her father's passing, and how much anger she had in her heart for Kuvira, looking at the woman now, she felt all that fade away. She could only feel sorrow for the fugitive standing before her, and if she had any kind of hate in her, she'd leave Kuvira here to rot, but she didn't. Leaving Kuvira here wouldn't make her feel any better, it wouldn't avenge her father. It would stain her soul. She had to do something. "We have to get you out of here somehow."

"There's no way, and I deserve this...for what my blind arrogance has done. This is the cost of my foolish pride. For what I did to the Earth Kingdom and Republic City." she retorted sternly.

"No one deserves to be punished like this. It's a slow and agonizing torture." The engineer picked up her helmet at placed it back upon her head, her voice changer now mimicking her words. "I'll find a way. I'll meet you here tomorrow. Same time."

Even though it was excruciating due to her wounds, Kuvira's lips faintly curled upward in optimism as she watched the suited officer walk out of the pub. Even though the plan would most likely if not definitely fail, she still felt comfort that someone might've cared about her in her sorry state of affairs. She took Asami's untouched drink and put it to her lips, finishing it off herself.

 _ **XOXOX**_

The dark figure headed straight back to the shady inn, trotted up the stairs and went to Kuuto's room first, knocking lightly. After a couple moments he opened the door with a foamy toothbrush in his mouth and what looked like his pajamas. His hair was wet as if he hopped into the shower as soon as he got to his room. "Hey, what's up?" He questioned.

She hesitated for a moment but then nodded firmly. "It's time. Would you might getting Taza? I'll meet you two in the Avatar's room."

The young man's eyes widened rather uneasily. "Um yeah, I mean, are you sure though?"

"Plans have changed." She stated as she strode a couple rooms over and knocked on Korra's door while Kuuto abruptly stopped his nightly routine and went to fetch Taza. "Avatar, may I enter?"

Unbenounced to the officer, the brunette laid on the mattress with her arm comfortably behind her head as she re-read an older letter from her girlfriend. She brought quite a few momentos to re-read here and there as it gave her solace in times of loneliness. Korra heard the knock and quickly sat up. "Um, just a moment." She said as she quickly but neatly folded the letters and put them under the pillow. "Alright, you can come in."

The figure entered the room and left the door cracked open slightly as she then paced forward. "We need to talk about something."

"Yeah, sure, what is-" but The Avatar abruptly stopped talking one the suited woman lifted her hands up and pulled off the dark platinum helmet.

The two other members entered the room almost simultaneously with the reveal and Taza gasped loudly. "I knew it!"

Korra's mouth was slightly agape as Asami began to remorsefully confess to her peers. "I'm done with this charade. I need to face the hard truth. I need to face that my confession may hurt...those involved. And I need to accept that. I'm not naturally a bender. I designed this suit to enable me to earthbend. I did it because I felt sometimes physically hindered as a nonbender. I had the technology and I decided to use it. And with bending, I thought I could help people more. And I have. But I'm terribly sorry I kept it hidden for this long."

The room fell deafeningly silent until Kuuto cleared his throat. "Maybe we should leave you two alone."

Taza's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "What!? And miss this!?"

"Come on, Taza." He chided as he linked her arm with his and dragged her out of the room, closing the door as they left.

Once the two were alone, Asami dropped to her knees by the bedside and took Korra's hands gently into hers. "This was not meant to hurt you or betray your trust for me, and I'm so sorry if it has. I just hope you can understand my reasons."

The brunette shut her mouth and swallowed roughly. Blinking a couple times to process everything. Her disposition was contemplative and a little confused. "It's just...why didn't you tell me sooner? We tell each other everything."

"I know."

"Your girlfriend becoming a bender is a pretty big deal. And I don't care the content of what it is; even if you grew a third arm, I'd want you to tell me. To communicate with me."

The engineer sighed despairingly and tears burrowed from under her eyelids. "I guess I worried that, you would tell me not to do it. And I didn't want you to tell me no. Because it's really something I wanted to do and want to do."

"You think I'd get in the way of your hopes and desires?"

She shook her head softly. "No. But I know you would stand in front of me if it meant I was putting myself in harm's way. And I...wanted to reciprocate that. Everyone expects and depends on the Avatar to just stand up, to take the brunt of all the world's hard decisions while they idly linger by. I wanted to be able to hold your hand through that. To stand beside you properly."

Korra's bottom lip quivered and droplets brewed from her blue eyes. "Bender or not, I wouldn't choose anyone else. I just want you to be happy." She longingly wrapped her arms snugly around Asami's neck. "I missed you so much."

The business woman grinned as she returned the embrace and carefully moved her arms around the Avatar's torso. "It utterly killed me, to love you from afar...even though we were inches away from one another."

"I'm just so happy you're here." she responded as she slightly pulled away to look into her lover's green eyes again, yet they stayed in each other's arms. "Spirits, you must be dying in that suit. How do you even use the bathroom?"

Asami chuckled at Korra's question. "Very carefully."

"How do you take it off? Do you need any help?"

The engineer then sighed, as she expected this part, although she was not looking forward to it. "It's quite the process...I may not be able to stand or barely move once I step out."

"What do you mean?"

"The suit...it extends my chi into Beifong's. Once it is detached it can take a while to return to normal."

"You-" The brunette blinked and found herself stuttering at the newfound notions. "B-Beifong? Chi? How?"

"Spirit vines."

Korra was at a loss for words, which rarely happened. "Um...okay, now I've heard everything."

Asami exhaled rather uncomfortably, still nervous from her confession. "I can explain more later...and it was all voluntary." She clarified.

"Oh, I trust you on that. I'm just...amazed...that you came up with all this." She then giggled and warmly placed her hand upon the cheek of her companion. "Well, actually, I'm not amazed that you came up with all this. It's an incredible piece of tech, and you're an incredible woman."

The CEO averted her eyes downwards, a pained expression gracing her features. "I was afraid you'd hate me. That you'd think I was abusing spirit vines."

The brunette grinned that crooked smile that was so familiar of the Avatar Legacy. "I told you before, you could never do anything hateable. Whatever it is I know you mean well. I mean, Kuuto's a bloodbender! And he's one of the most caring people I've ever met."

Asami's eyes widened in surprise. "You know?"

"Yeah, Tenzin told me. Some sort of military thing. Now, let's get you out of this contraption." She stated as she ascended from the bed and helped her partner from her knees onto her feet.

The engineer anxiously gulped as she hesitantly took a step backwards. "Alright, you might want to stand in front of me."

"Sure, I got you." The Avatar responded consolingly.

The businesswoman took in a deep breath as she began to unlatch the suit and pull back the hinged platinum pieces, revealing her skin which had been pinkened and tender due to to the microneedles. She shakily began to unbuckle the chest area.

"It'll be okay. I got you, babe."

The armor had been opened and Asami apprehensively took a step forward, releasing the microneedles from her spine; the energy immediately dissipated from her muscles as she collapsed into Korra's sturdy arms.

Underneath all of the metal, she wore a tank top and thin shorts with socks. The brunette supported her companion's torso as the CEO weakly attempted to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's muscled back. "I could fall asleep in your arms right now." She let out a soft laugh as Korra crouched down to wrap her arms under the engineer's bottom and lifted her up, walking them both into the bathroom.

The Avatar moved her hand firmly behind Asami's head and lower back as she gently set the young woman down into the tub and turned on the faucet. Water poured into the tub and she placed her palm under the stream, making sure it was a comfortably warm temperature.

The liquid began to gradually surround her. Feeling any sort of sensation on her skin was almost intoxicating. "That feels amazing."

Korra pulled off the engineer's socks but left on the tank top and shorts, as they wouldn't get in the way of the healing process and she didn't want to move Asami's limbs around too much. "Ready for some Avatar healing?" She asked coyly.

The businesswoman giggled in response. "Are you trying to start some foreplay?" She teased but then instantly felt the pain fade as a euphoric pulse radiated from her feet, trailing up her calves. The water around the sensation began to glow bright aqua, and Korra chuckled as she slowly hovered her fingers up her girlfriend's exhausted body.

"Not until you're fully healed."

Asami closed her eyes and wanted to drift off, to sleep for several hours, maybe even days, but then she stopped herself. Kuvira's face lingered back into the forefront of her mind and she gazed over to the love of her life. "There is something else I need to tell you."

The Avatar continued her specialty waterbending. "Of course, you can tell me anything."

The engineer groaned as she achingly moved her hand up from the liquid and placed it upon Korra's forearm. The brunette paused for the moment and Asami let out a shallow breath, uttering words she'd never thought leave her mouth. "I found Kuvira...and we're going to help her."


	5. Heart of a Nation - Part 2

_**The Avatar's Girlfriend**_

 _ **Written by MarySueIsDead**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Heart of a Nation - Part 2**_

' _ **Kyoshi and Friends'**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _If you don't like healthy, adorable relationships than this fic isn't for you. There will be lots of fluff. I am also going to make this a 3 Act series and this will be the final chapter of Act 1. I may take a break from writing while I flesh out Act 2, but we shall see._

 _Plus I think one of my favorite reviews so far was someone from Wattpad, and all they said was "cool don't mess with them". Are they implying that I'm going to mess with these characters? Hmm? Well, there may be some messing…Enjoy!_

 _ **XOXOX**_

Last night had gone better than she had planned. Much better, and she was grateful for that. What did she expect? Well, maybe Korra would've been hurt or angry. Maybe there would've been a line that she had crossed too far. Maybe she didn't expect Korra to be so understanding, but that was a folly on her end. How could she think that one thing might've crumbled their relationship? It wasn't like she had much luck in previous relationships, but this was different. She was dating the Avatar, and it was silly to think she would forever be jinxed with romantic misfortune. Yet she had that fear.

Unfortunately, she had become accustomed to losing things by now; her company, her mother and father. And even though she had gotten Future Industries back, completely in her hands, she couldn't get used to the thought of ever losing Korra. The notion terrified her.

Asami laid in the hotel bed comfortably with Korra's head upon her chest. The Avatar mentioned she still had nightmares every now and then, so the engineer cordially obliged to let her girlfriend sleep on her bosom whenever those scary moments arose. Korra snored somewhat audibly as the businesswoman soothingly ran her fingers through the brunette's loose locks. She had woken around thirty minutes prior and took the time to admire her significant other; ponder her plans for the day, and what lay for the team tonight.

She would be able to contact Beifong and withdraw some funds from one of the larger banks in the Central Capital. A vehicle also sounded _really_ nice, which she was sure she could rent from one of the local dealerships in the metropolis.

Asami lightly scratched Korra's scalp with her nails. "It's time to wake up, Sweetie."

Her partner roused, a bit of drool pooling from the side of her mouth. "Hmm? But it's so early…" The Avatar rubbed her eyes yet barely moved from her position.

"How are you more tired than I am?"

The brunette drowsily grinned. "I'm just comfortable. Besides I put a lot of effort into healing you last night."

The engineer chuckled softly, "That you did." She leaned downward to kiss her girlfriend's forehead. "Alright, a couple more minutes."

"Besides, I thought the whole Kuvira thing wasn't until later tonight? We could sleep in…" She mentioned suggestively, raising a charming eyebrow; emitting the swagger that was so fluent of the Avatar legacy.

"True. But there are some errands I'd like to run beforehand. Do you think Taza will let me borrow some clothes and makeup? I can look like an actual person again." The taller woman teased.

"I think you look lovely the way you are right now."

Asami took Korra's hand into hers and brought it to her lips, pecking it delicately. She then averted her eyes to what had been lingering in her peripheral vision all morning.

The brunette followed her gaze and up at the looming dark platinum armor; still in it's opened and standing position from the night before. "Does it hurt to get into it?"

"It's a tad uncomfortable. But once I get situated and I can feel Beifong's chi...it's sort of a rush of power." She smiled politely. "Which, I'm sure you feel all the time. Being the Avatar and all." She explained as much as she could to Korra the evening prior about how Lin made weekly sessions of blood withdrawal, and they spent hours in earthbending training. Which surprised the young Avatar, as tough and stern as the Chief could be.

Korra grinned crookedly but her voice was consoling. "I still know what it feels like to be powerless though."

The taller woman reminisced. "You know, Hiroshi built the first Roadster prototype when I was eight. He pushed it out of the warehouse and before even testing it, he picked me up and put me in the driver's seat. He said, _Drive it, Asami_. And I was...terrified because it was practically scrap metal with a deafeningly loud eight cylinder engine. I responded, _Dad, what if it doesn't stop? What if the brakes don't work?_ And he stated confidently, _Asami, when operating a Satomobile, you don't depend on the vehicle; you depend on the driver."_

"And then what happened?"

"I crashed it right into a tree." She stated and began to laugh as her girlfriend did too. "I'm not too sure what he expected."

Korra casually propped her head onto her arm as she looked at her companion. "I guess the same can be said about bending."

"Do you think I'm crazy? I didn't really get your opinion on the whole...Kuvira thing last night. I should've pried into your thoughts more." Asami asked apprehensively.

The Avatar glanced down for a moment and sighed. "To be honest. I don't know if it's the right thing to do. I don't know if it's the wrong thing to do either. That's kind of what being the Avatar is like. Never really sure if what you're doing is right or wrong. You just have to follow what your heart tells you do to. I've personally forgiven Kuvira, quite a while ago. But have you?"

The engineer gazed into Korra's blue eyes; her words caught in her throat as she remained silent.

"I guess I was quiet about it last night because, it's ultimately your decision on what to do. You're the officer that has to arrest and take her into custody. But you better believe I'll help you, and fight if I have to." The brunette scoffed lightheartedly as her mind rolled around in her thoughts of admiration. "You're so incredibly smart. So wise, I trust your judgement." She paused. "...Sometimes I think you should've been the Avatar."

The CEO knew it was a compliment but the comment saddened her so; her subtle fears returned. "Then where would you be? Who would I love? I cannot imagine a world without you."

Korra grinned and placed her hand upon the back of Asami's neck, closing the space between their lips and with ease of her Avatar strength, she pulled her girlfriend atop of her body.

They stayed in bed a little longer.

 _ **XOXOX**_

She quietly exited Korra's room as the Avatar began to get ready for the day and made her way to Taza's door. Straightening her shoulders she anxiously knocked and within a couple moments the auburn haired woman called out. "Just a sec!" she said before the door opened; her expression was questioning but amused when she saw her team member. "D-Plat, I wasn't expecting you at this hour."

"Hey, um...Good morning. I hope you slept well." The engineer greeted awkwardly.

"I slept amazing, like I was lying on a koala sheep." She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. A sly smirk graced her lips. "How'd _you_ sleep?"

The businesswoman's cheeks reddened and she ran her fingers through the defined widow's peak atop her forehead; smiling slightly as a few unkempt black locks fell and shaped her cheekbones. "Much better than...previous nights."

"Mhmm. So what can I do for ya, Miss _Sato_? Or should I still call you the Metal Maiden?"

"Asami is perfectly fine, and um, well, I'm in sort of a predicament. You see, I only really brought the suit and...minimal supplies. I was wondering if I could borrow maybe some clothes and makeup? Of course, if you have any extra available."

Taza's eyes widened and her expression immediately lifted. "Why didn't you say so earlier!? Of course!" She lunged forward and grabbed the collar of the CEO's tank top, swiftly pulling Asami into the room, slamming the door behind them.

From the loud noise, Kuuto poked his head curiously out of his quarters as Korra then exited her own. "What happened?" she asked as she finished putting her hair up into a loose ponytail. "I spent only five extra minutes getting ready."

He raised an eyebrow. "I think Asami said something about clothes and makeup. Which are both trigger words for Taza. As in, she's trigger _happy_ about them."

"Ah, well. Guess I'll wait then." The brunette mumbled as those girlhood luxuries weren't exactly her forte. She crouched down and sat onto the floor of the hallway, resting her back against the wall as she glanced up at the musty ceiling.

Kuuto walked out of his room in his pajama pants and a white tunic, squatting down next to her. "You doing okay...with everything that's happened?" He asked with genuineness to his tone.

Korra shrugged and fiddled her thumbs. "I was confused at first but...I'm not confused anymore. We talked a lot about it, so…" She smirked slightly as she averted her eyes to the ground. "Asami said you found out a couple nights ago."

The young man nodded plainly. "I did. She said she's doing it for you."

"She already could do so much before. She's a great fighter even without bending. I support whatever she wants to do but, I disagree on some things. She wasn't physically hindered before the suit." The Avatar muttered her thoughts aloud.

"And what about you before you learned airbending? Or metalbending? You didn't feel physically hindered?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip and sighed. She rolled her eyes rather annoyed. "Alright, I get your point. How do you even know about all that?"

A small grin found its way upon his mouth. "I listen to the news, Korra, and Asami told me some of that stuff too."

She always wasn't too pleased to hear that the general public knew practically _everything_ about her and her endeavors, but she was the Avatar after all, and it was a part of the gig.

While they waited for the girls, Kuuto went to his room to grab a hacky sack made out of seal leather that they could kick around to pass the time, much like the middle to lower class kids did in the Southern Water Tribe, when Korra chimed in with a better idea.

The brunette bent a ball of water from the flask at her hip and dropped it onto her boot. He grinned happily as they tossed the liquid back and forth on their heels and toes until the door to Taza's room opened. Kuuto kicked the water up and Korra glanced over to Asami, completely missing the ball as it splashed onto her legging and she didn't even notice.

The CEO sported the red silk romper with a dangerously low v-neckline and a pair of simple crimson flats. The scarlet lipstick and rosy eye shadow made her green eyes glisten even more and her black shoulder length hair was brushed to the side. "What do you think Korra? Do I look better as a Water Tribe girl or a Fire Nation girl?" She asked quaintly as her hands fell into the loose pockets of the romper.

The Avatar stood there speechless with a rather bewitched gaze gracing her facial features.

Taza let out a snide chuckle, obviously her help in applying Asami's foundation was taking effect. "Korra?"

The brunette blushed hard and rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she was now aware everyone had been staring at her. She mumbled, "I think you look good whenever so…"

The engineer smiled softly. "Taza agreed to guide me around the city while I run my errands. Think you and Kuuto can keep yourselves entertained while we're out?"

The young man spoke up, "I'm sure we can find a probending match on the radio in my room or something."

Korra cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips, attempting to recover her disposition. She nodded to Taza, "Take good care of her while you guys are out there."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. And when I get back, we can resume what we started earlier, hmm?" The taller woman walked forward and placed her hands soothingly onto her girlfriend's shoulders, bringing her mouth down to Korra's, and what started off as a subtle brush of the lips shifted into a deep open mouthed kiss.

Kuuto blushed as the Avatar''s biceps and forearm muscles tensed and she wrapped them firmly around Asami's torso with desire, pulling her in closer.

Taza just grinned slyly and crossed her arms, attempting not to shatter the passionate moment with a laugh from the young man's embarrassed and sheepish expression.

Both of them almost forgot about the two other party members standing by, witnessing their love, until the engineer broke their kiss a little disappointedly. But she could have Korra later, before tonight.

An arm quickly snaked around her waist and lifted her slightly off her feet, "Alright, Korra, you've had enough for now; the rest of the afternoon is for girl time!" Taza exclaimed as she set the businesswoman down and linked her arm with her newfound friend.

They began to walk away when Asami peered back at her lover and kissed the palm of her hand, blowing it in the Avatar's direction. With that, they descended down the steps and were out of sight.

Kuuto giggled a moment as he noticed the red lipstick now smeared across the brunette's lips, "You have um... some…"

"Hmm?" She responded somewhat absently and let out a breathy swoon, still gazing in the direction of the stairs.

He shook his head as the subtle grin remained. "Nevermind."

 _ **XOXOX**_

The two Southerners hung out in Kuuto's room for the afternoon. He attempted to find anything interesting on the radio, but when nothing peaked their enthusiasm he decided he could read her some of the books he brought along. Some were of traditional Southern Water Tribe fables or tales, others were more exotic, written during the beginning of the hundred year war about distanced lovers. One from the Fire Nation and another from the Air Nomads before the massacre of the temples; their love split up by the harsh social conditions of war.

He grabbed another book with a plain cover; it's edges were frayed. "A bookshop owner told me this one is from Wan Shi Tong's library. It's about Avatar Goran, an Earth Kingdom Avatar that lived centuries prior to Kyoshi. It's really rare and special." The young man said smiling down on his collection of treasured literature.

Korra chuckled as she laid on the ground and tossed the seal leather hacky sack in the air and caught it as it came down. Repeatively doing this as she responded. "I might be able to ask him someday if that's true. Or maybe Jinora could...she seems to get along better with the spirits."

Kuuto grinned to himself, secretly wishing he could flip the pages of a few titles stored in the mysterious spirit library when the door to the room opened and the two women entered with a couple shopping bags filling their arms.

The Avatar's expression piped up. "That wasn't so long." She said as she stood up and carelessly tossed the hacky sack onto the bed.

"We're very efficient." Asami responded as she winked at her girlfriend, setting her bags onto the floor.

Taza scoffed as she looked at her team member's current attire. "Kuuto, you still aren't dressed yet?"

He collected his books and stacked them neatly, placing them back into his luggage as he retorted. "It takes me like, five minutes!"

The engineer casually draped one of her arms over Korra's shoulders attempting to avoid an argument between the two sentries, shifting the conversation. "While we were out, Taza came up with a great idea. Want to show them?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a rather detailed rubber mask from one of the shopping bags draping her arms. It appeared to resemble the great Avatar Roku. "Disguises! I figured since this was an undercover secret mission, we ought to do it in style. Sam's got the spy suits in her bag."

"Just so the Kings don't start targeting Tribespeople once all this blows over. I got a little nervous when we entered this part of town."

Kuuto walked over and reached down, taking out one of the dark unitards from the bag, "Good idea. Feels comfy and breathable." He said as he kneaded his thumbs into the fabric.

The brunette pecked the side of Asami's cheek. "That's very thoughtful."

The businesswoman winked down at her companion when Taza threw the rubber Roku mask over her head. "So obviously I'm Roku. We got Kyoshi in here for Sam. Kuruk for Kuuto. And…"

Korra smirked and crossed her arms. "I get to be Aang?"

The auburn haired woman pulled the last rubber mask out of her bag and the Avatar's features fell as the group shared a chuckle. The mask resembled Korra's own face.

"Oh, come on!"

"The party store was all out of Aangs!"

Kuuto covered his mouth to hide his amusement, but negotiated with his disappointed teammate. "I'll trade if you want to."

The brunette let out a disgruntled sigh as she took Kuruk from him and Taza gave him the Korra mask. "I guess Kuruk isn't so bad…"

Taza exclaimed. "Are you kidding? He was the worst Avatar ever!"

"Sorry, babe." The taller woman consoled with a subtle grin even though she did find the situation pretty funny.

"Well apparently Roku and Kyoshi were taken!"

Kuuto draped his new mask atop his head and then playfully twirled over to Asami, pulling her away from Korra and and drew her into his arms, dipping the woman romantically. "I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it." he said friskily and the businesswoman busted out in a laugh.

Taza slapped her knee and out bursted a deep cackle from the pit of her lungs. "THAT'S SO ACCURATE!"

The brunette crossed her arms irritably and tapped her foot. "Okay, I've only said that like, a handful of times."

Kuuto brought his companion back up and Korra quickly noticed as the water from her flask streamed it's way over his palms and under the engineer's feet; a little whirlpool formed, escalating her into the air. Asami's eyes widened as the small vortex then bounced her up and the young man swiftly stepped under as her rump landed upon his shoulder, catching her with his left bicep. He held her sturdily as he flexed the muscles in his other arm.

Taza fell backward onto the floor with a loud **THUD!** Her fists and heels hitting the ground repeatedly as she continued to laugh loudly. "AHAHAHAHA! KUUTO, I LOVE YOU!"

The Avatar rolled her eyes as she stepped forward. "Okay, okay, other Avatar Korra, can I have my girlfriend back, please?" she asked as she lifted her arms up and Asami chuckled as the brunette helped her down from the young man's shoulder.

Tears streamed down from behind Taza's mask as she attempted to catch her breath and sat up. "I was thinking, we should come up with a team name!" She said excitedly as Kuuto helped her up from the floor. The CEO lightly nudged Korra and put on her Kyoshi mask. It still smelled faintly of chemicals and paint. "How 'bout, _Kyoshi and Friends_?"

The young man spoke up. "What about _Team Avatars_? Get it? Because there's so many of us."

The engineer then chimed in. " _No Aangs Allowed_?"

The brunette slipped on her Kuruk mask. " _Flameo and the Hotmans_?"

"Oh, Korra…"

Kuuto contracted his arms again. Obviously this Korra mask must've really edged him into character. "I'm sure it'll come to us. We look good though. Mysterious."

"Yeah, we do!"

The Avatar then cleared her throat as she discreetly took Asami's hand in hers. "You guys should take some time trying on your outfits. Make sure they fit. We'll get out of your hair for a while."

Taza then paused and placed her hands onto her hips. "Oh, I see how it is. She wants to get rid of us. _And Friends_ is getting in the way of her _Kyoshi_ time."

The businesswoman glanced looked over at her girlfriend through the eye holes in her mask and chuckled softly.

Korra squeezed her companion's fingers slightly and sighed rather frustrated. "You guys spent the whole night apart from each other. Don't you want to catch up a little?"

"I spend hours on shift with this booger at Air Temple Island. Hiding in bushes and throwing pebbles at him while he does his patrols. I think we spend plenty of time together."

"I knew that was you!." He scoffed in response.

Asami slowly pulled off her mask with her free hand and attempted to make a compromise. "I think what the Avatar is trying to convey is that she'd like to spend some quality time with me before tonight."

"Oh, I know what she meant. Mhmm."

The engineer reached down to grab a couple of her bags and nodded at Taza, "We'll check on you guys later. Thanks again for helping me shop. And the clothes. And the makeup. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Sato. I'm a dependable gal." Taza eyed Korra's figure up and down through her mask holes. "Don't have too much fun, Kuruk."

The brunette shook her head and pulled the taller woman out of the room. "Sure thing, Roku." she said sarcastically as they made their way to her's. Once the Avatar closed the door behind them, Asami set her bags onto the ground and raised her arms into the air.

"That girl has an excitement for shopping, I tell ya." She commented and breathed through the stretch of her muscles.

Korra swiftly pulled off her mask and tossed it aside, not caring where it fell as she then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist; so happy that they were alone again. She knew the whole reason they were in the Fire Nation was because of Kuvira, and she knew she had her worldly responsibilities to think of, but ever since Asami had confessed to being the Metal Maiden, and they had these tiny moments to share out of their duties from Republic City, she couldn't help but take advantage of their time a little bit.

"Hey."

"Hey there."

The engineer's arms lowered as the brunette gently pushed her onto the bed, and hopped onto her lap, straddling her waist as she peered down into those glistening green eyes from above. "Is it bad that I want to be a bit selfish with you right now?"

Asami chuckled delicately and moved her hand up to the side of Korra's face, gingerly brushing her tan cheekbone. "I don't think so. What would you like to do today?"

"I thought we were helping out our prior arch-nemesis?"

The CEO moved her other hand to the side of the Avatar's torso, feeling the strong obliques trailing up her core. "Yes, but that's later tonight. And we have hours to... _burn_." She said lowly, applying pressure to the fingers that lingered on Korra's muscles.

The brunette wiggled her brows. "I kind of want to get out of here for a bit."

"You read my mind." Well, a portion of her current state of mind. "And, it just so happens, I have something planned for us. A date if you will."

"A date? You know I was actually thinking of taking you to Ember Island once all this...blows over."

"That sounds like a perfect future vacation."

Korra gently inserted her fingers into the dark locks of her companion's hair line. No tangles, just silk. "So where's this date?" she asked, bemused with the tresses.

"I'll take us there once you're ready." She said softly as she speculated her companion's lovely facial features. However the Avatar's face revealed a faint twinge of sadness and Asami noticed it immediately. "Tell me something. Whatever's on your mind. We should appreciate these...moments alone while we can."

Korra slightly bit her lip and exhaled out a deep breath. "I guess I didn't realize how much I truly missed running my fingers through your hair. Waking up to your smell in the morning, your intoxicating perfume. Those green eyes staring at me as last night's dream flutters from my mind and I awake to the world. Every speckle of you."

Asami loved the words but was a little astonished. "That's very poetic, Avatar."

"Well, Kuuto recited some of his poetry while you guys were away."

The engineer let out a low chuckle and pulled her girlfriend closer on her lap. "I _knew_ it."

"Now you tell me something."

"Oh. There's so much." She responded, moving forward and nuzzling her face into the Avatar's chest. "I could write a novel. But I think the thing I missed the most, was the way you looked at me. You look at me like I'm Asami, not Ms. Sato. Not the Metal Maiden. You even looked at me like that even though there was a layer of platinum between us."

"I didn't know it was you...but then I guess a part of me did."

The businesswoman winked up at the brunette. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Korra reluctantly got off and helped her partner up from the bed; they grabbed several snacks from one of her packed bags and brought it with them as they quietly snuck out of the hotel. Trying not to alert Kuuto or Taza in any way.

Once the couple exited the building, the Avatar noticed the glossy topless vehicle outside waiting for them. It looked very similar to the Roadster.

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, where'd you guys pick this up?"

Asami held the small bag of snacks and treats over her shoulder and smiled at her girlfriend's expression. "It's a rental. I figured Team Avatar might need a getaway vehicle for tonight. Don't worry, Taza offered to drive."

The brunette browsed it's black sleekness and noticed the emerald emblem near the passenger side door. "Any reason you rented Cabbage Corp and not a Satomobile?" she asked apprehensively.

"Well, I had to make sure to rent something that wouldn't get stolen." She responded with a humorous edge to her tone as she walked around and got into the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Oh, a little saucy today, are we?" Korra asked playfully as she hopped up and over into the passenger seat.

The engineer chuckled as she put the keys into the ignition. "It's a Cabbage Corp C-Star, somewhat of an equivalent to the Roadster.

"Only you know, much less impressive." The Avatar stated as she propped her feet up onto the dashboard and casually placed her hands behind her head. She wouldn't have dared done that in one of Asami's personal vehicles, so she felt it was safe to do so now.

"Wise response, Avatar." The CEO said as she turned the key and the motor started.

"Well, I am Asami Sato's girlfriend."

 _ **XOXOX**_

They enjoyed the drive out of the South Side and into the outer edge of the city where all the skyscrapers, concrete and metal disappeared; all that remained we're meadows ending into the blue skyline and traditional houses along with their pastures of farm animals.

The couple drove along the dirt road for a bit until Korra spotted a lonesome tree among the free range koala sheep and wooly pigs. "Oh, can we stop over there?"

Asami smiled as she slowed the C-Star and pulled off to the side of the pathway; The Avatar hopped out while she put it in park. She gleefully rounded the vehicle and opened the driver's side door, helping her girlfriend out eagerly.

The engineer let out a soft laugh as Korra crouched down with her back to her companion. "You seem so excited." She stated, and her eyes widened when she was lifted off her feet with a small gust of air, Korra grabbed her girlfriend's legs into the piggy back as Asami then grinned and wrapped her arms around her partner's shoulders. The Avatar began to jog to the tree in the middle of the pasture.

She was so happy to see a few fire lilies here and there throughout the the tall blades of grass, and she debated on picking one for Korra when a few of the flowers started to ascend from the ground and twirl into the air, dancing towards her general direction.

Asami watched rather confused as the stems reached up and planted themselves in between the dark locks of her hair. She gasped and then scrunched her brows together playfully. "Hey, not fair! I had had this idea first!"

"Oh, did you now? What if I was planning on picking you a fire lily this whole time?" Korra called back as she adjusted the taller woman's weight on her back.

They finally reached the tree and the brunette set her companion down gently, onto her feet. She then turned around as Asami wrapped her arms around her firm neck. "What ever am I going to do with you?" she asked in an affectionate tone.

"I can write you a list." Korra suggested as she grinned crookedly.

The engineer planted her lips devotedly against her girlfriend's and pressed forward. The Avatar moved her arms around her partner's waist and leaned back, a small sphere of air descending their bodies down into the mixture of grass and stray sheep fluff.

Asami wanted to deepen the kiss, and give into her desires and notions from earlier, but she decided to tenderly pull away and pluck one of the flowers from her hair, placing it behind Korra's ear. Other thoughts and emotions began to fill her conscious as she gazed down into those blue eyes and water started to glisten around her own.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked now alarmed.

"I'm just...thinking about how incredibly fortunate I am."

The Avatar smiled up at her companion; the sun glistening the stray wisps of black hair, highlighting the tips of the engineer's ears. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, it's just usually never a good time to…"

"To what?"

A blush crept onto her tan cheeks and she tilted her head slightly, averting her eyes off onto the bright blue skyline.

"Hey." Asami whispered, shifting her hand to the side of Korra's face, bringing her eyes back to hers. "I want to know."

The brunette took in a deep breath, even though she had experienced much fear in her young life, there were still things that were new. New and scary. "When I said, you'd be a better Avatar, you said…"

"That I couldn't imagine a world without you."

"I feel the same way about you. Honestly, I felt it at first...but then it became even stronger when we got stuck in the Si Wong Desert all those years ago. We worked together and persevered with my brawn and your brains. It was crazy, and _THIS_ situation is crazy too. But someday it will be behind us...someday…" her voice trailed off and she reached into her pocket of her legging, pulling out a metal ring with a swirled design, encasing a blue tinted glass stone. "Someday, we'll look back on this and laugh, and I thought about what we'd do then..."

Asami's brows lifted and goosebumps rose upon her skin.

"It's made from the sand of the Si Wong Desert. Mako and Bolin helped me make it. It's nothing too fancy but...those memories mean so much to me."

The water in her green eyes deepened into droplets as she graced the tips of her fingers against the sensible yet elegant jewelry. "It's perfect, and so thoughtful. I hope you didn't have to fight off a sand shark, but if you did that's so incredibly romantic."

Korra smiled as she smoothly slipped the ring onto her girlfriend's finger and then took Asami's hand into hers. "I didn't, but what I'm saying is, I don't want to be without you either and this...harm's way thing and you being more at risk, has made me appreciate everything more. I'm sure those weren't your intentions, but it feels so much more intense than ever before. To cherish something so precious. Like mortality or time or...love."

"Kuuto should give you more poetry lessons...I like this." The engineer teased as she squeezed her lover's hand, savoring the pressure of the band now around her finger. She didn't think she could enjoy such a subtle feeling so much or so deeply.

"So what do you say? To someday?"

Asami moved her palms to the Avatar's cheeks and her tears of joy ran freely. "Of course, yes. Always yes." She responded and closed the space of their lips again, all the thoughts of later that night dwindling from her mind. For the moment.

 _ **XOXOX**_

They stayed for a while, ravishing and spoiling each other with touches and kisses until they reluctantly headed back. The sun was setting, and their mission was soon approaching. Once they entered the hotel again, they checked Kuuto's room. The two sentries we're already dressed in their dark outfits and the young man held up a pillow from his bed as Taza punched into it.

"What're you guys doing?" Asami asked as they entered and Korra nibbled on their treats from earlier.

"We're getting pumped for tonight!" Taza exclaimed, winding up her fist to then slam it into the pillow. Kuuto winced with the blow.

"Taza, you're the one driving remember? You're the only other person with a licence." The CEO chided lightly.

The young woman placed her hands onto her hips. "Does it matter? I mean if it turns into a high speed chase, it doesn't matter who's driving, we're breaking the law anyways. Besides, what if Korra chips a nail and I need to fill in for her?"

The brunette raised a brow as she continued to munch on the nuts from her small sack.

"Well, you're the only other one besides me with…" she coughed and attempted to muffle her next words. " _driving experience_."

Korra then shifted her glare up at her girlfriend and the businesswoman remorsefully smiled, pressing her forehead softly against Korra's as she jokingly protested. "I'm still learning!"

"How many are we expecting?" Kuuto asked as he tossed the pillow aside, already pretty sore from his team member's punches.

"When I was dating Hazumi, he mentioned they always keep radios on them, so they can communicate at any time. I would expect the whole dang calvary. But if we can get her out in a timely matter, shouldn't be a problem. It'll take 'em at least thirty minutes to get from Central to the South Side. Once they finally get here you guys will be, _poof_ , gone."

"We'll hold 'em off." The Avatar said with a reassuring smile. "Count on it."

Asami grinned back down at her, while Korra confidently interlaced her fingers with the hand that adorned the ring she made.

 _ **XOXOX**_

The engineer finished latching the rest of her platinum suit over her torso when her partner walked out of the bathroom in her dark unitard. "How do you feel?"

"A million times better, thanks to you." She stated and took in deep breath, feeling the surge of power flowing through her muscles. It felt refreshing again, not burdening like it had days previous.

The brunette mischievously smirked and handed Asami her Kyoshi mask as she grabbed the Kuruk one. "You ready to start some trouble?"

"With you? Always." she leaned down to peck Korra on the nose. "Are you ready?"

"Psh, look at who you're talking to. Of course."

"Don't I know it." She responded, slipping the Kyoshi mask over her head and Korra put on her own. "Come, my love." She said taking the Avatar's hand in her's and they grabbed their sacks that they had packed earlier. The CEO slung hers over her shoulder as they walked out of the room and found Taza and Kuuto hanging out in the hallway with their own luggage. They didn't plan on returning to the hotel afterward. "You guys look awesome. Especially you Kuuto."

He flexed his muscles in his Korra mask as Taza crossed her arms and shook her head, also wearing the Roku disguise. "Don't encourage him."

"You guys all packed and ready?" Korra asked.

"I've been ready since we got here! Let's do this thing!" she said excitedly as they all trailed down the stairs with their belongings, wearing their comfy dark outfits and rubber masks. The receptionist looked at them strangely as they all walked out of the building, but he just shook his head and went back to his newspaper. He had seen stranger things in the South Side.

The C-Star was parked on the curb and Kuuto tossed a small bag into the back seat then opened the trunk as he helped Taza and Korra load their luggage; he held out a hand to Asami. She still held her sack over one shoulder and her helmet tucked under her other arm. "I'm going to keep this with me. I might need it." She then hesitated and glanced at her team as they stood there, looking to her for direction. She was used to it, being the CEO of a giant company after all, however she never knew if a plan was foolproof. They would just have to execute it and see. "You all know the plan thoroughly by now-"

"Keep the Kings off of you and Kuvira, and don't die." Taza interrupted with a crack of her knuckles, dancing on her toes; obviously a bit eager.

"If I'm not out of there in thirty minutes, I may need some backup. But thirty on the dot, not a second prior."

Korra clenched her own fingers into fists as she even dabbled with the thought of Asami being overwhelmed in a fight, but she bit her tongue and would abide by the engineer's wishes. If anything did happen though, the entire nation would be able to hear and feel the thunderous wrath of the Avatar.

Noticing the tension in her girlfriend's posture she reassured. "I'll be okay. That's just a Plan B if anything like that does happen." she sighed and took a step forward holding out her hand. "Come on, you guys have to do this with me."

Taza scoffed but smiled slightly behind her mask as the group all placed their palms atop of each other in the circle they formed. "It's so corny."

Kuuto raised his other hand in the air and made it into a fist. "To _Team Avatars_!"

"It's _Kyoshi and Friends_ , Kuuto. We took a vote!" Taza retorted.

"Who voted? I didn't get to vote!"

"Spirits, you two." Korra huffed out, as she was already stressed about the situation. She glanced over at Asami who peered in the brunette's direction through her own Avatar mask. She didn't care about a dumb name, she just wanted _**her**_ Kyoshi to come back safe.

The dark figure pushed her forearm up which raised everyone else's. "To _No Aangs Allowed!_ "

 _ **XOXOX**_

The night was dark and peaceful as the officer walked into the pub, just like she had the evening prior. The space was quiet for now, but with as much as she knew, there was a whole army lurking right under their feet. Kuvira's back was turned to the rest of the room as the two men from yesterday also were in their familiar spots.

She strutted over to the bar and set her sack upon the counter as Kuvira turned around and attempted not to gasp. Her face instantly filled with fear as the two other men noticed the dark figure this time around and stood up from their seats. She whispered harshly, "I didn't think you were serious!" But cleared her throat awkwardly and turned her face down when one of the drunken members came up and placed his hand onto D-Plat's shoulder.

"Flameo, look at this guy. You from the circus, buddy?" He slurred and winced, trying to figure out what the rubber mask reminded him of through his drunken haze.

"Yeah, lookit, he's wearing one of them Avatar masks. Which is this one again?" The other one asked as he sloppily took a swig from his bottle.

"The only hot one remember?"

The drunken triad member snorted and laughed as he coughed. "Oh yeah."

Asami still held her helmet under arm, so she deepened her voice slightly. "Are you gentlemen supposed to be guarding this establishment?"

The squinty man laughed and raised his hand to plant it firmly onto the officer's shoulder again. "Haha, yep, easiest job in the Kings! Nothing ever hap-"

Her right hand flurried instantly with electricity as she thrusted her palm into his abdomen; lifting her leg to kick the other one in the chest as he then flew across the room, crashing through the wooden tables and chairs, finally hitting the wall. Silverware from the entire bar quickly ascended and soared towards the barely conscious triad member, each utensil stabbing into the outline of his clothes one after the other, pinning him against the wall. His drunken eyes widened in panic and he opened his mouth, "HE-" But his scream was cut off when a metal pitcher flew across the room and encased over his facial features, his cries for help now a muffle.

The dark figure then turned to Kuvira, the other gang member's body now lay on the floor of the pub, his mind unconscious.

"You can metalbend!?" The burned woman exclaimed as the officer reached into the pouch of her sack on the counter and revealed the small blue tablet. They didn't have much time now.

"Breathe in deep." She stated and broke the capsule, the salts trailing upward and Kuvira inhaled what she could with what little strength she had. Within seconds her pupils became enlarged and the pain from her burns started to fade.

"That should help your pain for a while. Come on." Asami said as she took the helmet from under her arm and placed it swiftly over Kuvira's head, stomping her foot into the ground, kicking the woman up and over the bar counter. The officer caught Kuvira's tender form into her arms, grabbed her bag, and instantly began to run, ramming her shoulder into the door of the pub, it splintered and flew off, revealing the line of Satocycles parked outside the bar.

As gently as the deputy could, she placed the captive on the back of one of the cycles as she then hopped onto the front driver's seat; her fingers surging with electricity again as she grabbed the starter and the motor roared with life.

Asami kicked the stand off of the pavement and revved the engine with the throttle. "Hold on." She stated firmly as the tires spun against the ground, leaving a trail of burnt rubber as they sped off; the drug den soon behind them.

 _ **XOXOX**_

The three party members were hanging out in the topless C-Star outside the hotel; Taza had her feet upon the steering wheel as she absentmindedly picked at her nails when Kuuto spoke up from the back seat. It was rather quiet and Asami had left about fifteen minutes ago. "What if she just walks in, asks nicely and they hand Kuvira over?"

"Kuuto you are too optimistic for words." she responded in a mumble when she glanced up at the rear view mirror and squinted. It reflected what looked like a fog of dust in the distance. "What the-" her words dissipated in her throat once the vehicle started to shake, and as she peered around, the rest of the street began to rumble as well. "Is it just me or do you guys feel that?"

But before any of them could respond, a dark blur sped by, almost too fast for their eyes to process, and shortly after, their vehicle was rocked into the air by a wave of earth that rippled after the speeding Satocycle. Within a brief second, the wheels of the C-Star hit the ground again and the group fumbled in their seats as several more cycles sped past, the dirt fog finally catching up to them. Some of the Kings had trouble driving over the newly formed divots and cracks in the road; some of them sped through and soared over the broken pavement easily, others coughed as they inhaled the grit in the air; wiping their eyes and attempting to spot their target again.

Taza readjusted herself as she started the motor and Korra pushed away the dirt in the air around them, clearing a path for the C-Star out of the fog. Once they exited the large cloud that was kicked up by the vigorous wave of bent earth, they were able to spot the gang members that got out as well.

"Oh, Korra, you know you picked a good one when they can start a heap of trouble that quick!." The tires of their vehicle squealed as she pressed her foot down harder on the gas pedal, accelerating their speed.

"Thank you!" Kuuto responded and the brunette glared at him through her eye holes as Taza raced after the remaining group of cyclists.

 _ **XOXOX**_

Asami swerved to the right and left as she watched the fireballs being shot at them from her mirrors. She also could faintly spot the C-Star in the distance as the cyclists started to fall back one by one; either spinning out or crashing into a nearby telephone pole along the street. The engineer was focused on the scene behind them when she felt a tap on her shoulder from her passenger. "Uhh, Sato?"

The dark figure glanced up when she noticed the van of Phoenix King members directly ahead, sticking their torsos out the windows and brewing hot flame in their palms ready for throwing; the operator intentionally driving straight towards them, head on. She thought quickly and chopped her hand into the air, a silver edge appeared and indented straight down the middle of the opposing vehicle. She pressed her knuckles together and curled her fingers, prying the metal apart. The triad members now terrified as their van separated into two halves, creating a clear path for the suited officer and Kuvira as they sped on through.

The burned woman turned her head slightly back to watch one half of the vehicle crash into a light post as the members tumbled out and began to frantically shout. She silently grinned to herself as Asami slowed the engine to round a street corner and then twisted the throttle; the Satocycle roared again.

Kuvira leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the driver's waist; her pain somewhat dulled from before and her heart lifted with hope.

 _ **XOXOX**_

Korra stood in the back seat of their vehicle behind Kuuto as he resided on the passenger side while Taza drove. She bent a screen of water in front of the windshield in the shape of a semidome as he jabbed the water with his flat hand in several places; ice bullets shooting towards the motorists as it took a couple out from their defenseless backs.

They flipped and flopped from the Satocycles, crashing and tumbling to the rubble or into a local shop window. Unaware that there was an offense from behind as they focused on their target.

Once the Kings realized, they slowed down on the street, reaching behind the C-Star and started throwing fireballs at the party.

Korra altered her position and Kuuto took ahold of the water from her semidome, hopping over to the back seat where she stood. Taza slammed on the brakes and shifted the C-Star as she rounded the corner, her eyes finding Asami's speeding Satocycle again. She called back as the two Southerners now focused on the triad members tailing their vehicle. "Korra, you remember that trick I taught you earlier?"

"Good idea, I'm on it!" The Avatar responded as she crouched down to reach the pouch of one of their extra sacks. She found some dried foliage they had gathered earlier and lifted her rubber mask slightly, filling the grass and leaves into her cheeks until they were stuffed.

Kuuto bent the water into the passing ground behind them, crystallizing the element into ice as Korra stood up and started to rotate her head in a clockwise motion. Smoke began to fume and spiral behind her Kuruk mask as she then twirled the air around it, causing a cloud to surround the Kings chasing them.

The gang members began to cough in the dark haze, and their cycles lost traction on the slick ice. Taza began to laugh maniacally as streams of electricity danced and flickered around her forearms. The headlights off the C-Star pulsed brighter with the increase of voltage and she pressed her foot even further down on the accelerator.

The motorists had disappeared in the fog, however three vans appeared as they made it out from the blackish clouds. The larger Satomobiles howled as Kuuto took in a deep breath and exhaled a chilling mist, trying to blur the opposers vision again, but he quickly closed his mouth and ducked as a fireball came close to hitting him right in the face.

Korra pulled a stream of water from the flask at her hip and twisted the fluid around her torso, slinging it towards one of the vans, and like a snake it swiveled through the air, violently colliding with the driver and passenger from their side window. "You okay?" The Avatar asked as she helped him up; now only two burling Satomobiles tailed them.

"Yeah, I'm good." he responded as just then, the headlights of the C-Star powered down and their engine came to a mere sputter of mechanical movement. The vehicle started to decrease in speed. "Um, why are we slowing?" He asked now rather anxious as the gang members began closing their distance.

"Stupid Cabbage Corp piece of- UGH!" Taza shouted as she hit her fists against the steering wheel, growling as she then shifted the vehicle into neutral and stood up from the driver's seat, hopping past the back row of seats and to the metal trunk. "Kuuto you take the wheel! Korra you cover me!"

"You got excited and shorted the battery, didn't you? Didn't you!?" he shouted back as he awkwardly fumbled his way to the steering wheel of the C-Star. He only had driven a Satomobile once or twice, but he did pass his ice dodging test with flying colors. The young man was hoping this was something similar to that.

"You know I can't help it!"

"What're you doing?" Korra frantically asked as Taza quickly kicked off her shoes and crouched down to leap off the trunk of the slowed vehicle; flames ignited from the bottom of her feet as she began to hover in the air.

"Improvising!" She yelled as she then flew forward and pressed her shoulder and forearms against the rear of the vehicle, her core tightened as the fire at her heels burst into an enormous blaze, accelerating the C-Star at an alarming pace.

The approaching van increased their speed as well and the brunette promptly brought her fists up, a wall of earth emerged in the street before the two large Satomobiles, but they broke through it with ease and caught up to the group.

Korra bent a giant sphere of wind around herself and her teammates as the Phoenix Kings now surrounded the sides of their vehicle, throwing large amounts of red and blue fire against the protective sphere of spinning air. The Avatar steadied herself against their attacks, and was relieved when they stopped, but then that alleviation turned into dread once she watched their vans pass the C-Star and continue onward.

She obviously represented her Avatar abilities, hoping that they would pick her as a target instead of Asami and Kuvira. But then again, Kuvira had become a vital piece to their supply of drugs and money. Her fears rose and dwelled upon the love of her life. "Do you think you can make us go any faster?" She asked as she looked down at her teammate.

Kuuto called back from the steering wheel as he watched the large Satomobiles dwindle in his sight. "Don't push her, she'll exhaust herself and pass out! She doesn't know when to stop!" He shouted loud enough for Taza to hear his scolding from the front.

The young woman's face strained with beads of sweat under her mask, but she chuckled in a grunt. "I'll do my best!"

 _ **XOXOX**_

Asami remembered the passage from earlier that day when she and Korra went on their date. The route out of the city. They had been clear of Phoenix Kings for a while now, assuming the team was doing a fantastic job of taking more of them out. She almost released a breath of relief when she noticed the two vans approaching from behind.

Kuvira glanced back as well and tapped the driver on the shoulder, "Do you think you can get me to face them?"

The dark figure nodded and thrusted her right fist upward, a ramp emerged from the Earth and trailed over the faces of nearby shop buildings, tilting slightly to the left and curling at the end.

She twisted the throttle, letting gravity and momentum take over as their Satocycle sped up the ramp; their bodies leaned and the vehicle flew off the curve at the end. The officer then kicked the back of the frame, completing the 180 degrees as they landed in the middle of the street and now faced the oncoming vans.

Kuvira placed her bandaged feet firmly on the ground and waited for the right moment as the triad members came closer.

The suited woman felt panic rise in her throat as the proximity was now unavoidable to escape, and she felt like a fox antelope in headlights. "Um...Kuv-"

Two large spikes erupted from the street, piercing straight through the middle of both Satomobiles and their pace immediately halted as the passengers all lunged forward and then ricocheted back with the sudden stop of motion. When the men finally realized what had happened, they began to panic, especially because the frame of their vans started to collapse inward. The screeching sound of the metal scraping and bending freaked them out even more as they tried to escape through the doors, but the handles we're now misshapen and twisted.

Kuvira groaned achingly as she held her elbows out and her fists clenched tight, their distance pressing closer as she continued to crush the Phoenix Kings in their metal tombs.

She would've done it too, no matter how painful it was, but fortunately, Asami placed a platinum hand onto her wrist. "Save your energy." she stated, and with a loud exhale, the burned woman released the pressure on the vans.

Tears streamed down from the bottom of the helmet, trailing down her neck and she panted out heavily, her torso collapsed onto the dark figure's back. She weakly held onto the driver again.

The officer hesitated for a moment before revving the engine again and spinning the Satocycle around, heading towards the edge of the city.

 _ **XOXOX**_

Kuuto squinted as he saw the strange view ahead of them. "Hold up I see something!" Taza's flame had weakened from her heels as they rolled up to the deformed vehicles stabbed by the earth spikes, like meat on a spit.

The tired woman collapsed to the ground once she stopped the C-Star and Korra jumped off, helping her teammate to her sore feet. Kuuto put the vehicle from neutral into park and stepped out, walking towards the Kings who were struggling to escape from the contorted frame.

He glanced down the road; he couldn't see Asami or Kuvira and he couldn't see any more Phoenix Kings vehicles for the moment. "I don't think there's any more following them."

A member from one of the vans called out. "You just wait, there'll be more on the way!" He grunted as he was sure he broke something when his body compacted in the small space.

Taza huffed with exhaustion and kicked the crushed Satomobile as Korra still supported her. "You guys want to be called the Phoenix King? Because there'll be only one of you left if you keep sending your guys after us."

The Avatar looked out towards the distance of the avenue as well. "Think they'll make it out okay?"

Kuuto spoke up. "Taza said she reviewed the grid of the Capital with Asami earlier. If it's anything like Republic City I'm sure they'll be fine."

Taza decided she was feeling better and hobbled away from Korra, back to the C-Star. She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and glared down at the mode of transportation. "What're we going to do about this hunk of crap?" She asked as she went around and propped open the hood, licked her index fingers and touched the negative and positive terminals of the battery. With subtle bolts bouncing off her knuckles, the motor roared alive with its second wind. She grinned cockily and slammed the hood down. "Still got it."

"You know Taza, I think you deserve an upgrade from _Firecracker_." Korra said playfully as she crossed her arms.

Kuuto gasped and raised his fists in the air, still charmed from his Avatar mask. "Yeah, we should call her _The Rocket_ from now on!

"Ooo, _The Rocket_. I like that."

The young woman was glad her teammates couldn't see her blush as she limped around the vehicle and got into the driver's side. "Gross, would you guys quit flirting with me, we still have a mission to complete!"

The two Southerners got back into the C-Star and Taza put it into drive, pressing her foot onto the gas pedal, smiling rather proudly to herself.

 _ **XOXOX**_

Asami slowed down the Satocycle once she was sure no one else was following them; they reached the outskirts of the city and into the pastures where the traditional houses and farms began to populate the area.

The officer kicked down the stand and stepped off the cycle, but left the engine running and removed her mask as she gazed back at the entrance to the metropolis. The gentle sounds of crickets calmed her and soft lights from a few homes made it's way down the unpaved path along with the fireflies that fluttered in and out of the tall blades of grass surrounding the area.

"Are we meeting your team out here?" Kuvira asked, taking off the platinum helmet and looking at the suited woman, she still sat on the back of the Satocycle.

"I'm going to walk back towards the edge of the city and I'll meet them along the road. This is where we part ways." The engineer stated and even though it was dark, she could make out the confusion on Kuvira's scarred facial features.

She hesitated and questioned in a hoarse whisper. "You're...not arresting me?"

Asami slid the strap of her bag off her shoulder and calmly placed it onto the driver's seat. "In that sack is a thousand yuans and a ticket to the Northern Water Tribe. They have some of the best healers in the world up there. This Satocycle should get you all the way to the Northern Harbor of the isle, just don't turn it off."

The burned woman shed a tear from her emerald colored eye and contemplated the situation. Surely she would have turned herself over. She didn't intend on refusing, not like she could in her condition. She pondered resting in her individual jail cell for the next couple weeks once they got back, however she would have to erase those thoughts. She could actually heal now and she knew in her heart that she didn't deserve it. "I'm not sure what to say."

The engineer took a step back, her voice was firm but still compassionate. "Say we'll never see each other again. And that you'll stay out of trouble."

Kuvira nodded her head and responded humbly. "I promise."

They exchanged the helmet and the Kyoshi mask, and Asami began to walk away when her former adversary spoke up one last time. "Sato, last night after you left, I remembered something else about the attack on the caravan."

She paused her stride and interestedly glanced back.

"The figure that moved me to the shipping freight; they were wearing a helmet and a suit...it appeared very similar to yours. I don't know if that helps, but I wanted to mention it to you." She pulled the Kyoshi mask over her head and revved the Satocycle, speeding off down the dirt path as the officer stood there, her ponderings now peculiar.

Who would have a helmet and a suit like hers? She was the only person that had the blueprints, well, herself and…

Asami gasped silently in the dark of the night. "Verrick."


End file.
